


Pregnant DreamSMP One Shots

by NerdyAce



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Breastfeeding, DadSchlatt, DreamSMP - Freeform, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lactation, Lore whats that, M/M, Magic, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnant, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Unplanned Pregnancy, halfbreds, labor, might be a little ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 25,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyAce/pseuds/NerdyAce
Summary: I wanted to write some one shots of pregnant DreamSMP members. I was inspired by another fic with a similar title to mine. This is just a bunch of random oneshots. Hope you guys enjoy it. :) and I will try to tag as I add oneshots.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Luke | Punz & Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 330
Kudos: 579





	1. Snow Storm Technoblade

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dream SMP Pregnant Oneshots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484943) by [slipperymounts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slipperymounts/pseuds/slipperymounts). 



> Just a quick FYI, All minors on the dream smp will not be pregnant.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pregnant Technoblade gets caught in a snowstorm

Technoblade normally loved the snow, He was living in a snowy cabin after all but now, He hated it so much. He felt so weak as he fought the whipping wind, He snow around all sides of him. blinding him nearly fully. He adjusted his cloak to cover his body. His swollen midsection way to snug in the coat, He would have to make a new one soon but for now he needed to focus on getting home. For himself and his litter. the trio squirmed as they were not too happy about this long dangerous walk, they were partaking in. Techno puffed a he leaned on a tree to catch his breath and try to get his bearings.

He spotted a lantern shining in the distance and Phil's voice was in the wind. He was calling out his name but it was still hard to hear. Techno took a moment to catch his breath enough to let out a might roar. Phil will have no issue figuring out who made that noise. and sure enough he could see the light getting closer his way. "Techno! Oh, thank heavens I found you!" He sounded worried sick. He had Carl on a lead who was trailing behind Phil. Phil took no time throwing his own cloak over Techno. "...Phil, Take it back." Techno tried to remove it before Phil's hands stopped him. "I'm not hearing it Techno. I wouldn't be able to sleep at night if you got sick because of some firewood." Phil's hand went down to techno's swollen midsection. It was quite round with 3 more months to go. He rubbed circles into to the baby bump calm them down slightly.

Phil was pushing Techno towards Carl. He helped Tech mount his horse and settle as comfortably as he could while 6 months pregnant with triplets. Phil pulled out his compass and started to head back to the cabin. "I'm getting anything we need from now on. You just rest for the rest of this pregnancy. Yeh hear me?" Techno didn't respond as he honestly didn't want to feel like a burden. "Technoblade Minecraft, did you hear me?" Phil's voice was cold and harsh, with an edge of worry. Techno flinched at that tone of voice. He hated it, even when it wasn't aimed at him. "Yes dad." He softly said. just loud enough for Phil to hear. Phil was using his wings to help shelter him from the extreme wind. Techno felt guilt but he couldn't give Phil back his cloak, or could he? The moment his hooved hand went over the clasp of Phil's cloak. "Don't techno. I want you to be warm." Techno had no wear else to rest his hands so he rested them on his stomach.

The triplets had settled down but they still reminded techno they were around every once in a while, with a swift kick or them just shifting around. the moment techno could see the cabins lights, he relaxed as Phil and he could be warm. His stomach rumbled as he was reminded harshly, he was pretty hungry too. The moment the cabin was in view he started to dismount Carl's back. Before Phil could even react, Wilbur was at his twin's side. "I got ya, let me help you guys." Wilbur hugged techno the moment he was dismounted for his horses back. "I was so worried, I'm glad your safe." He looked as if he had cried a bit. "Wil, You're a drama Queen!" Tommy shouted from the cabin. "I am not!" Wilbur shouted back. still helping techno to the cabin. Holding onto him like the wind could carry him away at any second.

Once inside Techno was seating in a cozy nest of blankets and pillows, right by the fire. It was clearly made by Tommy. Phil was putting carl in the barn and tommy wordlessly handed Techno a large bowl of rabbit stew. He wasn't looked at Techno but he could tell his little brother was worried as well. "Tommy..." Tommy just broke down at his name. A few tears fell down his face and his fists balled up. "Don't scare us like that again you pregnant pig bitch!" Tommy shouted before angerly cuddling his brother. Wilbur gave a soft chuckle at the sight before joining in on the cuddles on the other side.

Tommy wrapped an arm over Technos baby bump before Wilbur could. Sticking his tounge out in a small victory. Wilbur pouted slightly but he used his wings as a blanket on his side on Techno, causing Tommy to follow suit. Techno just wolved down his meal. it was warm and fresh. It felt like it warmed him to the core which caused a soft yawn to escape his mouth. He was starting to drift off when Phil got back. He smiled at the sight of his three sons curled up the fireplace. Their family was growing and Phil was excited to be a grandfather. Just only downside was all the old jokes would be more justified. He draped a blanket over all three of his sons. Techno had fallen asleep as Wilbur and Tommy were also pretty sleepy. "I'm gonna stay up longer than you Wilbur." Wil just gave a soft hum in response to Tommy. Phil just smiled at his boys giving them each a kiss on the forehead and then three extra kisses on technos stomach for the grandkids. He felt three soft kicks. He teared up a bit. "Grandpa loves you three and he can't wait to meet you guys." Tommy chuckled sleepily. "Old man Philza." Phil gave a soft nod. "And I'm proud of it. Goodnight Tommy." "Night Dad. Love ya." "Love you too big man."


	2. Apologizes Schlatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnant President Schlatt take a visit down to Wilbur

Schlatt looked at the small amount of paperwork on his desk, it was organized by Tubbo, by bills he would have to sign, building permits, taxes, and small misc stuff that had no real weight to them being signed or not. He honestly was working his tail off to keep his old friend Wilbur's country running smoothly. Didn't help the man had a breakdown when he lost the election causing a fight between two people Schlatt truly cared about. Niki tried her damnest to keep everyone from killing each other. 

Niki had to hold onto to Wilbur with Tommy's help and Fundy and Tubbo had to hold onto Quackity, Wilbur pissed off about the votes being pulled together for Schlatts win claiming fraud. Well, he got time to cool his heels in jail. It was at Nikis request to not Exile Will but to let him calm down in jail. Big Q wanted to kill Wilbur for threating Schlatt. no one but Schlatt Tubbo and Big Q knew at the time why Quackity was so over protective of Schlatt, Ready to kill Wilbur for pushing Schlatt down. He was only 4 months at the time. Now with his baby bump on full display, everyone knew why. Tubbo was going to be a big brother so he tried his best to help his dad, the paperwork being the biggest thing. Schlatt looked though the misc. quickly for find a letter mixed up. It was from Wilbur to him. 

He took a deep breath as he opened the letter. It was short. "Schlatt, I am aware I was not the best sport after you won the election with Quckity, I regret my actions greatly and I know that you must not trust me after that day and I understand if this letter is tossed in the bin or burnt to a crisp but I had to write this to let you know. I am truly sorry and If I could, I would like to apologize to you in person." Schlatt put the letter on his desk. 

Nothing that Tubbo put on the desk was anything that needed to be done the same day. He thought for a moment, taking a walk to the local jail to speak to an old friend sounded much for pleasant then being cooped up inside doing paperwork so he kicked himself out from under his desk then had to scoot the chair a little farther still before getting up using the arm rests as support to pull himself up. 

"You guys are getting big.... Remind me to thank your dad for this.... It was way easy with just Tubbo..." He rubbed circles into his baby bump before putting on his coat as it was getting chilly outside. Of course, it didn't fit, nothing fit with the twins these days. He gave an annoyed huff as he was going to wear his coat open, who cares, Everyone in L'manburg knew their president was pregnant. Schlatt ran right into his fiancé the moment he left he his office. Quackitys wings puffed up as he looked more destressed then Schlatt was. "Are you okay Sugar?! I didn't see you coming out and I just bodied you and I'm so sorry!" Schlatt gave a dry chuckle. "I'm fine, were fine, you just took me by surprise. That's all." 

Quackity saw him wearing his coat open. "You're not going outside like that!" "It's just a little chilly it's not like its full-blown winter." "Let me get you a bigger coat, You and the girls are not going to even feel a nip in the air." Big Q rushed away to find a coat which would fit Schlatt. Which he knew it was a losing battle at this point. Tubbo came back dressed up in his own fall wear noticing his dad dressed for the outside weather he came over with a smile. "So did ya see the letter I hid?" "You meant to put it in the Misc paperwork?" "Yup! I know you always check their first cuz of my trouble with big words." Schlatt had a wide smile on his face, He couldn't be mad at his boy if he wanted too. Like father like son. "Your so clever, I got to hand it to ya Tubbs. You take after me 100%" "I know Dad." "How about you come with me and we ditch mama Q." Tubbo giggled at Schlatt's nickname for Quackity as they both left towards the jail. 

Schlatt was soon seated across for Wilbur. He looked tired and somber he hasn't looked up. "Schlatt, I want to say from the bottom of my heart I am truly sorry for my actions, I was under a lot of stress but that's still no excuse and I crossed a line assaulting you...." Schlatt put a hand on Wilbur's shoulder. "Will, I forgive you. No need to beat yourself up over this one mistake, I'm not mad, I was just disappointed in your actions as I knew you weren't normally like that." Wilbur nodded looking up, some tears were in his eyes when he saw Schlatt's large baby bump. 

"Uhhhmmm. How long have I been in here?" Schlatt gave a soft sigh. "3 months." "But your....Oh God I pushed you while you were pregnant....I'm a fucking idiot....." "Will You didn't know plus you didn't hurt me or them." "Makes me feel a little better but I'm the biggest Dickhead still." Schlatt gave a soft chuckle. "Your pardoned." "Excuse me?" "You heard me, I'm filling out the paperwork so your pardoned, I want you to be here when the twins are born and when Big Q and I get married. Wilbur gave a smile. "I'm honored Schlatt, I don't know what to say..." "Well For starters I want you to apologize to Quackity and the others as well. And well I want you to grab a suit after the apologizes as You got a new role to accept once that's over and done with." "For real?!" "Yes, for real, I think you have great ideas for L'manburg and it would be a waste to not have you in my cabinet. You can replace George seeing how he never seems to show up anyway." Wilbur tried to hug the Pregnant Schlatt but the baby bump got in the way. "There big I'll give them that." Wilbur looked at Schlatts face, he looked unamused at Will comment. "I'll grab my stuff." "I'll be waiting for ya outside Wil."


	3. Flight Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream misses flying due to his pregnancy, Bad helps him

Dreams Wings stretched out, warming up in the early sun. He was way to pregnant to take flight, He missed his morning flights with Bad and Sapnap while George waved at them from the ground. Now on the roof he knew once his pack awoken, they would flip out, they treated him like he was made of glass, like if they made the wrong move, he would shatter into a million pieces. 

He hated it. he was a demon, if anything they should be worried about George, the only human, Bad was also demon and Sapnap was a dragon but George. Dream huffed. It could be because George was one of his mates but still, he was the only human in their growing pack. He placed a hand on his baby bump. 5 months with quadruplet. Bad was the leader of their little pack seeing how he raised Sapnap and he took in George and Dream. He kept calling himself the pups' grandfather, which he was in a sense. Two pups were Sapnaps and two were Georges. 

A breeze came by and he closed his eyes and opened his wings as far as they would go as he took a deep breath just enjoying the breeze. He soon felt a presence near him. Bads hand was resting on his swollen stomach. "You miss flying huh?" "Yeah. It was so nice to wake up and get some energy out by just mindlessly flying around." Bad gave a smile. "It's a windy day so I'm sure you can glide around today." "You sure? With the Quadruplets....." "I'll be by you to make sure you are all safe during this little flight. Just don't go to high up or too far away from me okay?" Dream nodded as he readied his body for flight, the wind was strong enough to carry him, He hasn't felt this great in weeks, He honestly felt weightless, 

Bad was flying under Dream. Unknown to the pregnant demon Bad was using some magic to keep him in the sky. He knew how much Dream missed flying and if this flight went well, he planned on continuing to do so until Dream was placed on bedrest. Bad was sure Sapnap would help with these flights as well, he just needed to take the time to teach him the spell but he was a fast learner. Hell, George might have magic in his veins as well. He knows there something up with George. 

Dream was smiling and laughing softly, his wheezes warmed Bads heart, he missed hearing them as he kept the spell up. It was very easy for Bad to keep this spell up. What Dream didn't know about his pregnancy flights wouldn't hurt him and once the pair landed a little while later Sapnap and George were waiting with breakfast and cuddles. Bad smiled he heard dream talk to them about his flight while stuffing his face full of pancakes. The baby bump used as a table. George was keeping the plate on dream baby bump each time one of the pups tried to kick it off. Life was good for the dream team pack


	4. Egg Awesamdude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam And Puffy take a visit to the egg while Sam is trying to hide a pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about the Bloodvines if you don't like this storyline you can skip.

Sam felt the little thumps of his heartbeat, he felt like it was jumping in his throat with how worried he was, He had scent suppressers so They all couldn't catch his scent, Puffy, 100% would of went alone if she knew that Sam was expecting. Sam's crown was enchanted with a new ruby to hide his baby bump and fully suppress the scent he gave off he has been hiding it from the badlands as they were acting off because of the egg. he tried so many times to Quarantine those two but they didn't care. He hasn't given up but he was busy with the prison. Ant jerked around looking for an inviable threat, Bad also seamed on edge for some reason 

Puffy was getting jumpy with how the pair were acting. "Where the others you brought?" Ant fully spoke. "It's just me and Sam." Puffy spoke up. "Liar!" Bad hissed causing both Puffy and Sam to reel back and reach for their weapons but they both stopped themselves before their respected weapons were removed from their holsters. "The egg can tell there more then you. Three more. Where are they?" Sam realized what Bad was talking and he stepped back some more. "It's coming from me. I'm pregnant." Puffy jerked her head towards Sam so fast, she was scarier than Ant and Bad at the moment. "Your pregnant and you didn't think that that info was important to tell me?" She was trying to keep a level tone but clearly both worried and mad at Sam. 

Sam swore he saw a flash of the old Bad in Bads eyes before he went back to being more unhinged. Sam pointed at Puffy to hit Bad with the water bucket as they both had brought water to try and clean the pair up slightly from the eggs spores. The moment bad was hit with the water he hissed but seamed more himself but not 100% Sam threw the water bucket at Ant causing him to also hiss as a mix of getting out of the eggs trance and being a cat that hated water. "Your pregnant Sam! When did you find out? Today, Yesterday?!" Bad shouted finally out of his trance "Where's your scent Sam?" Ant asked trying to get the water out of his fur. "I found out 4 months ago and I been masking the baby bump with clothes and a little bit of magic and the same with my scent." "Why?" "That Egg is why!" "Then why do it everywhere else?" Puffy asked. "I....I was scared...." Puffy rubbed his back resurging him that it was fine without words. 

Bad and Ant were worried and happy the moment they found out Sam was pregnant they all headed back to his home where he removed his crown and his scent came in full. All three could tell right away that he was pregnant from his scent, Bad pushed Sam towards the nearest the chair the moment he could smell the scent. Puffy could tell there was still something off about Bad And ant but they were more back to their normal selves. but she felt its best to watch them both. She also pretended she wasn't able to see as far as she could. She had spotted Ant in the corner of her eye twitch once in a while. Bad seamed to suppress his Twitches as a body part like his tail or wrist could do that twitch before going back to normal. He seemed more like himself. Ant slipped off back towards the egg while Bad was busy with making sure Sam and the triplets were healthy 

"You are eating enough right?" "Yeah...I am..." "Heathy foods?" "Somewhat, I been craving a lot of pumpkin pie. Punz gets me at least one every other day." "Please tell me you're not living off Pumpkin pie?" "No, I do eat other things. Chicken and Pork are two things I been enjoying a lot." Bad seamed to relax a bit knowing Sam wasn't just eating pie all the time. "So, doctor appointments? Supplements?" "Nikis been making me supplements but I'm not sure if we even have a full-time doctor here." "Right, I'll help." "No, I got it covered with Punz. Hes been reading a lot of medical books to be able to help me and them." 

Bad nodded. He seemed like he felt guilty about something. "Right, I'll let you four rest. We can do this meeting another time. Maybe with just puffy." Puffy said nothing and tried to remain stoic as the way bad looked at her while he said her name made a chill run up her spine. She waited until Bad was gone before speaking. "Don't go anywhere near Ant, Bad or that egg until you pop those triplets out of you and your 100% healthy, I don't trust them with that stupid egg. And keep Punz with you too in case they try something." "But Hes a mercenary...." Same sighed. "I don't want to let him miss out on deals." "He cares way more about you the triplets then money. Wait. He does know right?" "Yeah....He and Niki are the only ones with this knowledge. Until today." 

"Good. Tell him you don't feel safe around Bad and Ant, tell him to watch out. They are planning something bad, and I don't want you or them hurt." "I will, and Thank you Puffy." "You're welcome." "please keep yourself safe too." "I plan on doing just that big guy, you just let Punz know about this and then get some rest." Sam was drifting off to sleep. "Guess I'll let him know and keep watch until he gets here." Puffy typed out a small summary to Punz, she expected him to read it and just causally come over, but she saw him running to the entrance of Sam's house about 3 minutes later, He had clearly been running for a while. 

"Is he okay?" Punz panted out. "Yeah, Hes asleep in a nearby chair." "Good." Punz caught his breath before making sure Sam was alright, he pulled a blanket over Sam kissing his baby bump. "You boys be good, dads got you guys." He pulled the blanket over Sam's sleeping form before he pulled out his blade and sat next to Sam. "You can go Home Puffy. Hes safe with me. And I'm not leaving his side after today." Puffy nodded as he left turning back to see Punzs rubbing circles in Sams small bump and clearly talking to it but she was too far to hear what he was saying but with a tender smile on his face she could guess.


	5. Prison Awesamdude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punz gets Dinner for himself and a pregnant Sam whos running the prison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is somewhat a part 2 to Egg

Puffy kept her eyes peeled for Bad and Ant, they had their moments of clarity and calm but other times they worshipped the egg like it was a God. She had to keep her eyes on them for Sam's sake. Sam just avoided the pair. not like he didn't care for them it just wasn't safe for him and the triplets, plus he had the prison to run keeping dream locked up. Punz worked as a guard there for the time being, to keep Sam safe was his main goal. Sam could tell plus if anything did go wrong Punz would be alerted just like Sam was so he wasn't worried, To the point he would ask him to go on snack runs or meal runs. 

Sam always gave Punz his trident to keep him safe and bring him luck every time he would go out. Punz couldn't say no to Sam's puppy dog eyes or tell him he had his own, that Sam himself made him as Sam was determed for him to have that one every time. Today was no different, Sam was resting in the warden's office, he was wearing one of Punz sweatshirts that clearly didn't fit fully over the baby bump as some of the under belly was hanging out where Punz could see the stretch marks, Sam had the hood of inhaling the scent of the sweatshirt, clearly content with life at the moment. He made soft hissing noises which took Punz a while when he first met Sam to figure out that's how Sam purr sounded, like a lit fuse but quieted down. 

Punz put a hand on Sams swollen stomach. He heard the hiss pause for a moment before he continued it as Punz rubbed cicrles into the bump. "You guys doing okay? Need anything? I mean Papa Punz is here for you guys." Sam let out a soft chuckle "I'm good for the most part. I just wanted some Pie." "You have been eating Pumpkin pie sense the day you got cravings Sam. I'm almost convinced at this point that they might be part like Iron golem, what other mobs like Pumpkins?" Punz stopped his joke to think of what other mobs he knew off that had to do with pumpkins. 

Sam chuckled. "They could be but I really like that taste. Its super good. Plus, I been getting cravings for Cake everyone once in a while. but I want Pumpkin Pie." 

"I know Sam, I think Niki bakes at least one every day because of your cravings." 

"I know. She's so sweet." 

Punz nodded and got up to go. Kissing the baby bump three times and kissing Sams mouth guard once. Sam Removed it with a pout. Punz kissed his lips. "Don't forget my trident Punz." Punz shook his head as he already had one but he wasn't going to fight with Sam over this. "I'll be back with Pumpkin pie and dinner for us both. Chicken sound good?" "Chicken sounds heavenly actually. Thanks so much, Love you Punz." "You too Sam. Stay safe." Punz left with the trident heading over to Nikis bakery, putting in an order as he walked out, she was so nice to make dinner for Sam and himself as they ran the prison. Punz always tipped a lot for her kindness. 

Punz walked outside, the air felt as if it was going to rain soon and it was starting to darken, He was going to have to start making Sam stay home, he was getting too far along to safely walk home every night, Punz didn't want to even think about if he wasn't with Sam every time he walked home or waddled at this point. Nearby Nikis bakery he spotted two people he had no patience for, he saw them just standing on the path, twitching. He shouldered them both going through them. He didn't care. His family needed dinner. "Thats Rude Punz." Bad said, his tone gave Punz a knot in his stomach. "Yeah, but so it blocking the path." He spat back before continuing on his way, the pair following him. He knew they would. "Why don't you and Sam see the egg?" "It's dangerous." Punz had no issue telling them straight up how he felt about that damn egg. "It's not dangerous, its beautiful." Ant said, his voice also gave him a knot in his stomach he walked by Nikis bakery as he didn't want her to get involved in this. 

"It's pretty Ugly actually, A weed looks better than that fucking thing. You know what, the egg is a weed to be honest." Punz heard Hissing from the pair. "Y O U T A K E T H A T B A C K." They said in unison. "Fine! It's not a weed!" Punz continued walking keeping an eye out for any water to jump into and get away. "Tell Sam to visit us." Bad demanded. "We have a badlands meeting." "No." Punz said firmly. Ant tried to be quite as he grabbed Bads shoulder. "We need a bigger egg door, Three." Punz knew what they trying to say and he felt his blood boil as he threw Sam's trident at them, it stuck the ground between them causing a lightning strike and rain started to pour down the pair ran off, already soaking wet. They would be back to semi normal for a bit. Punz grabbed the trident and headed back to Nikis, wordlessly giving her double his normal tip for keeping the food warm and packaging it to protect it from the rain. 

Punz came back soaking wet with the food and a worried Sam half way on his way out, his blade in his hand as well as a shield and his armor which didn't fit well with the triplets but Punz make sure he wore it anyway. "Sam..." "I heard the lighting strike and I was getting worried...." "Just rest Sam, I got dinner. The trident dropped out of my hand and hit the ground" Sam seamed to buy it nodded slowly. 

"You need to rest, and I told you, don't leave at night without me. It's too risky." Sam sat down relaxing again as his dinner was placed on his baby bump. "Thanks, Punz. You're the best." "Yeah, but I'm not going to be?" "What do you mean?" "I think after tonight should be your last shift until the triplets are born." "Punz." "Sam. I can give you a full list but reason number one. Your 6 months pregnant with triplets and you should be resting. Just snuggled up in your nest at home waiting on hand and food by the guy who put them in you." Sam nodded. "But the prison." "I can handle it. Plus, if needed I could get puffy to assist me. Your taking maturity leave tonight." "Alright but take my trident with you when you do go." "I wouldn't plan on it any other way Sam. I love you." Sam mumbled a I love you back with his mouth full of chicken. Punz gave a soft smile at the sign and kissed Sams lips. "Your handsome." Sam made an embarrassed noise with his mouth still full. Punz chuckled softly. “I love you so much Sam, thank you for growing our family.”


	6. Protect Technoblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams takes A pregnant Techno, Learns pretty quickly not to mess with Phil's family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a prompt for A Phil and techno story and I decided to flip it around. Hope you guys enjoy this. :)

Techno didn't trust many people, his family was the only one he trusted fully, even if he was clearly the adopted one of their little family. Wilbur was his littermate though bond as was Tommy, Phil was his father through his bond as well and he would shed blood for anyone who dared to bring harm to him. Phil was no full human; the angel of death was a common nickname for the man. Techno knew he was a skilled warrior but he still protected him, that was what his kind did. Protect the young and old, protect family, protect your pack, protect each other. Just protect. Piglins would go to the ends of the earth for each other and techno was no different, just he never liked it the other way around. 

He was weeks away from his litter being born, Phil wouldn't let him lift one hoof to help in the cabin. He was already like that sense the start but it was now doubled in intensely with each passing day his due date inched closer. Techno got up out of his chair. He heard Phil moving from the kitchen over to him, he was dressed in his coat and clearly had his supplies for a hunt. His face said nothing but concern. 

"Techno, just sit, Rest." "Phil, I hope you know that this is a small litter, I can still be mobile, I can still hunt." "But you're not, you're resting and you're staying in this cabin. I don't want your water breaking out in the middle of nowhere. Now Wills coming by in an hour while I'm gone. I'm taking Carl but he'll be well treated." "I know, I only trust you with him." Phil nodded. "Please just roar if you even feel the start of labor, I don't want you to be alone if..." "I'll be fine. Go Hunt Phil." Phil nodded clearly going to try to be fast so he can come home just as Quickly. 

Phil rode off on Carl while Techno read a book, after a half hour of Phil being gone, he heard some noise, in the kitchen, He figured it was Wilbur entering though the back way and said nothing. until he felt a cloth over his snot and before he could react with a blade to the persons throat, the world went dark. 

Wilbur felt something was wrong the moment he entered the cabin, He just felt uneasy, as he went towards the fireplace where his expecting brother rested. No techno. He saw his blade was unsheved and his book was sloppily thrown to the ground. That was not techno and he knew something happened and he quickly set a message to Phil. "Phil, Technos not home." Phil read the message and his heart sank. That little message he was already scrabbling towards Carl to head home. He then saw a message from dream that made his blood boil. Just a smiley face with the words. "Missing Someone?" 

Phil got on Carl and typed back to Dream. "What do you want?" "A moment of your time, to talk about some things." "Will Techno be at this meeting?" "Yes." "Where?" and the moment Phil got the cords, he rode Carl back to the cabin and tucked him away from the elements before grabbing his gear to kill dream, no one would ever think about hurting his family again after he showed dream what happens to people who do. "Will, I'm hunting who took Techno. You just get some medical supplies ready just in case." Wilbur nodded looking worried but it he knew it would be for the best to stay and prepare then to all go out. 

Phils wings stretched out as he took off like a rocket, murder on his mind, no one hurt his family. He got the meeting site in record time and the moment he spotted Techno just annoyed, unharmed he felt relief flood over him but the moment Dream stepped behind his son with his blade drawn he felt his blood boil once again. "My, my techno is very fragile in his current state huh?" Dream pointed the blade at Technos very large baby bump, Phil saw red, and If dream expected Phil to cower, he had the wrong man. He charged at Dream catching him off guard throwing dream across the ground like a rag doll. "Don't ever lay your hands on my son or I'll paint this whole server red with your blood. Do you hear me you masked coward?" Dream nodded quickly. He honestly didn't expect this reaction at all. He knew Phil to be calm but Phil looked unhinged, bloodthirsty, and ready to kill. He ran off leaving Phil and Techno alone. 

"Phil... I haven't seen you that crazed in years, it spooked me even." Phil was quite as he looked techno up and down for any marks, Scratches or bruises. He placed a hand on technos baby bump. the soft whimper techno let out made Phil freeze and look towards where Dream ran off too. "Phil, you know how sensitive my stomach is right now. Be gentler please." Phil clamed himself down. "You guys are alright, right?" "Yup, Just tired and a little bit hungry." Phil nodded as he just thought that he should have brought a horse, He spotted a random horse which must have belonged to dream. It was his now as he helped techno into the saddle. "You just rest, I'm taking you guys home."


	7. Diamond BadboyHalo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some domestic Pregnant Skephalo

"Skeppy..." Bad softly moaned, Skeppy was half asleep as Bad was trying to wake him up. clearly for another midnight snack run. Skeppy yawned. "Bad you can have something to eat in the morning." But skeppy..." He sounded on the verge of tears, Oh no. He was not having that but the water works had started the moment he sat up he saw tears in Bads eyes and then he saw the reason he was awoken. It wasn't for a snack run. 

Bad had leaked though skeppys favorite shirt. "Skeppy I'm so sorry...." He sobbed out and Skeppy pulled him into a hug. "It's fine bad. I'm not upset. It can wash out, Its fine." He held bad the best he could while he cried. "You sure?" Bad said while trying to calm himself down. "Of course. no harm done." Skeppy held him and started to hum a soft tune and soon enough Bad was fast asleep in Skeppys arms, He maneuvered himself to lay back down comfortably while holding bad, and the baby bump. He started to rub it as he smiled. "My little Diamonds." 

Skeppy woke up with a back ache, no blood flow in his left arm, drool and breastmilk covering his night shirt and bad was missing. Which was the worst part in his option. He honestly didn't mind getting crushed slightly to let Bad rest better. But he would like to wake up before Bad to just admire him. He could smell something cooking. He went down to the Kitchen, Bad was in his boxers and favorite night shirt. Bad just was stealing his whole wardrobe at this point. He smiled as the sunlight just highlighted how bad looked. "Good morning my Goddess." 

"Hey my Diamond. How did you sleep?" Horrible if Skeppy would be honest. "I slept like an angel How did my Cuddly Demon Sleep?" "So much better once you started holding me." "Well, if that's the case." Skeppy got behind bad and held his baby bump while he was making French toast and sausage. "I'll support my little diamonds while mama bad makes breakfast for us." Bad Giggled as he continued to Cook. "Skeppy you loveable dork." Skeppy smiled as he kissed Bad's cheek. "I love you Bad, You and our twins." "Love you too Skeppy."


	8. Heirs Eret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pregnant King Eret gets a visitor

The crown never felt heavy upon Erets head, it did the first nights his actions truly hit him but she used her power and influence for good. He did his best to help the server and to make sure the people were treated fairly. L'Manburg signed a Peace treaty with The Greater Dream SMP so that the two could trade and not worry about another war breaking out. Wilbur seamed to dislike Eret but at least all those murderous feelings were gone, or buried for the time being. 

Eret was wearing a long flowing light blue dress with long sleeves along with her crown sunglasses and flat shoes, He could not wear any of his beloved heels as he was expecting and she didn't want to risk falling or twisting her ankle, He waddled out his dress flowing behind him as he took a deep breath while outside enjoying the warm sweet air in their garden. She was seated on a bench watching bees buzz by and butterflies' flutter. One butterfly landed on his baby bump for a moment before a kick caused it to fly away. Eret gave a soft chuckle. "I can't wait until you see the garden for yourselves. But I know you three would be the most beautiful flowers of all." 

He felt a breeze blow though the garden before he heard armor clacking tougther, she opened her eyes and looked at the knight before her. Puffy looked slightly nervous. "President Wilbur Soot is here. He brought a few soldiers." Eret was still relaxed. "He's an important man Puffy, it makes sense. I'm not worried." Eret reached his hand out for Puffy to assist him up. She was quick to make sure Eret was behind her as she escorted them towards where Wilbur was waiting. 

Wilbur was looking annoyed at how long it was taking Eret to come out for a simple meeting. He heard Rumors of the greater Dream smp getting an heir. He wanted to check in with Eret to put those rumors to ease. But he brought some actual business along so it was more than just put a false rumor to rest. Wilbur bit back a groan as he didn't want to have anyone overhear him. He soon spotted one of Erets knight and the man of the hour behind her. Wilbur dismounted his horse handing the reins to one of his soldiers to hold. He started to walk up to the knight and the King. 

The moment he got close enough he could see why it took a while, Eret was huffing softly, catching their breath from a long walk holding a very swollen midsection with one arm and his back with the other hand. Wilbur rushed over to assist Eret, Puffy had her weapon half way out before she saw what Wilbur was doing. "Lean on me your highness." Wilbur said softly as Eret did so, Wilbur gave a huff as he felt a lot of weight shifted onto him. "I got you." He softly said as he started to lead Eret towards the meeting room. "Tell my men to go back to their posts and tie my horse to a nearby tree." Wilbur told Puffy who nodded and left towards Wilburs men. 

"Will. Can I rest for a bit? I don't think I can make it to the meeting room." Wilbur found the nearest seat, a chair at a desk in a guest bedroom. He placed them on the chair. Eret gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you, I could hardly make it to the front but I didn't want to keep you waiting." "Make me wait, A expecting Parent goes before some papers." "Important papers." Wilbur scoffed. "Important my ass. It's just trade, money. It's not life." Wilbur eyed the orbed stomach. "Speaking of which, why didn't you inform me of this pregnancy?" Wilbur didn't wait for an answer before continuing. "I think knowing my ally is in a very delicate state would be important information." "Wil I'm not delicate. I'm just pregnant." 

"How far along?" Eret chuckled. "I'm 6 months." They couldn't help it the moment they saw Wilburs face She started to laugh. "You're lying to me Eret! There's no way your 6 months along! My wife Sally looked like this when she was a week overdue with our son Fundy! There's no way your 6 months!" Eret finally calmed his laughter down enough to speak. "It's triplets Will." "TRIPLETS?!" Eret started to laugh again. They honestly missed this Wilbur, it was nice to get him back, if only for a few minutes. "Eret, Get some rest. I'll talk to you about these plans next week when you Visit L'manburg." "Will Do Will." Wilbur nodded. "And Eret Just one more thing, if any of the triplets have your eyes, please warn me in advance. I don't need to have a heart attack when I hold them." Eret chuckled. "I will." Wilbur nodded as he left the room, thinking that he really needed to rethink his plans, he wasn't going to kill a king, his old friend was under that crown. Growing new life. starting a family. He could never take that away, after what happened to Sally, he never wanted to break apart another family. The Kings life was spared.


	9. Visit Eret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pregnant Eret visits an old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a part 2 to Heirs

Eret was seating on her horse, Blackjack. He happy trotted along besides Puffy she pulled him along. Eret was enjoying the sights and smells of the path, they were humming to themselves one hand resting on the baby bump the other one the reins as to not fall off. L'manburg was full of life and laughter, Guards standing proud at their posts. Children laughing and playing, bees and butterflies flying around, A young girl holding onto her mother's hand pointed at the king, gasping with delight. "Look Mama! A princess!" The mother looked a little sheepish. "She's actually the Queen sweetheart." "A queen?! That's so cool!" Eret smiled widely, waving at the girl not saying a word. They honestly loved when that happened, one of the best parts of being crowned. 

Niki was waiting in front of her shop. The smell of fresh bread and baked goods was heavenly. "Hello Eret, would you like to try a cupcake?" Puffy was a bit careful. "Can I have one?" Niki nodded with a smile holding out her tray. her reaction let Puffy know there was nothing harmful, like poison. Just cake. Puffy took one for herself and handed the other to Eret. "Thank you, Niki!" Eret said with a huge smile on his face, Digging in the cupcake. "Thank you, Sugar, I'll see you tonight." Niki only smiled and nodded. Puffy trusted her girlfriend but she could never be too careful with the expecting royal. 

Eret smiled. "Another Date Puffy? Going to give her the promise ring?" Puffy smiled. "That's the plan. I have a whole night planned. I hope she loves it." "She will." "How do you know?" "She loves who's giving her that promise ring." Puffy blushed as she realized that Eret was right and it made her heart sore just thinking about it. The pair got to the white house; Wilbur normally greeted the pair for every visit but this time it was a young boy. Bright blue eyes and golden blonde hair, He couldn't be more than 10. Puffy saw the young boy and clearly it was taking all herself control to not coo over the kid and scoop him up. She loved children as did Eret but they were also a bit worried of why there was a small child here, alone. 

Wilbur had rushed to the doorframe. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting, this is my younger brother Tommy." Puffy smiled widely. "Hello Tommy, I'm Puffy and this is King Eret." "But you could call me Queen Eret if you'll like too. I don't mind." "Your belly's huge." "Tommy! Thats rude!" Eret laughed putting a hand on his baby bump. "It's fine Wilbur." Wil sighed as he started to show the pair inside. "I know you two know where the meeting room is so I'll be right back." Before Wilbur could leave a 14-year-old fox hybrid came from around the corner. "Dad?” The fox kid spotted Eret and Puffy and seamed skittish. “Fundy it's alright, what do you need?” “I don’t need anything.” He ran off before Wilbur could speak to him. “Well as you can tell I’m busy today.” “We can do this another time if your busy” “Oh no Eret, I’m not having you travel back and forth all the time especially now with your pregnancy.” 

“Alright we can make it short then.” Tommy walked up to Puffy he looked up at her hair and just seamed hypnotized. “I like your hair.” “Thank you.” Puffy looked towards Wilbur and Eret. “I’ll take him out while you too talk.” “Oh, thank you so much but you don’t have too.” “But I will, plus I love kids so it's no problem with me.” Puffy played tag with Tommy and fundy joined them after watching in the bushes while Wilbur and Eret spoke of new trade deals and their pregnancy. Wilbur was honestly back to his old self, Eret didn’t know that his triplets saved her life and Wilburs mind. Things were looking bright in the Dream SMP


	10. Moonlight Monster Awesamdude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Tommy gets Spooked, Its up to Papa Punz and Mama Sam to scare the Monster away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awesamdad AU for the win!

Sam was resting in his nest, the moonlight and stars shined over the home, Sam was half asleep when he heard little soft whine and hisses at the foot of his bed. He knew right away it was his eldest Tommy, Tubbo was quieter with his little upset hissing but Sam picked up on it right away. "Whats the matter?" He softly said causing the twins to climb the bed scaling over Punz and towards there mama Sam. 

Sam honestly found it adorable his boys called him mama. The pair were climbing onto Sam whining softly. "Outside theres a monster. Tubbo got scared. I was brave." Tubbo was to upset to tell Sam the truth that Tommy got scared and woke him up which caused them both to get scared. Tubbo started to cry which made Tommy cry. Sam scooped them both up without a second thought, humming softly to them. 

Punz was awoken by the crying twins he sleepily scooted over towards them rubbing their backs. "Papa Punz is here." He was way more tired than Sam. That when both Sam and Punzs heard an Endermans voice, it was annoyed sounding but not outright hostile when Tubbo cried. "The monsters back." Punzs sat up and started climbing out of bed to deal with it. "Punz, I know what you're planning on doing but maybe turn on the sprinkler system I made?" Punz was dazed for a moment before remembering. "Oh Yeah. That's way safer." "Water gets rid of monsters?" Punz knew if he said yes, his boys were going to try to fight any mob with water guns, so he took a moment to think of a good lie 

"No, I put a special no monster spray in the sprinklers mixed with the water." Tommy smiled showing his crocked teeth. "Can I have some?" "No, It's only for grownups but once you're older I'll give you guys the recipe" Punz winked as he walked off. Sam smiled at Punz lie and started to continue to hum and rock the twins. It was not hard to tell that Tommy and Tubbo were part creeper, that had green speckles around their eyes as well as Sams long pointed elf ears which were also speckled. They had his canines and claws and could make any creeper noise Sam could. Poor Punz has gotten many spooks from them and many more where to come, he was sure of it. 

Tommy was asleep slightly drooling on Sam while Tubbo was half asleep. "Mama." Sam hummed in acknowledgement "What is it my little Spark?" "When are you gonna give me and Tommy siblings?" Sam froze remembering how hard his pregnancy was with them, He basically lived in his nest and stole every hoodie Punz owned. He scared Punz with his mood swings to the point when he gave an annoyed hiss Punz stood clear for a good 5 minutes before testing if it was him or just the pregnancy annoying him, some days Punzs had to leave food outside the nest and other days Punzs couldn't leave the nest even if he wanted too. He had a feeling even if he would want another little litter Punz was not prepared for another one. 

"Mama?" "Go ask your dad when he comes back." Sam said with a yawn He snuggled up in his nest and Tommy still clinging to him but Tubbo climbed outside the nest to ask papa about it. Punz came back with a smile. "Hey Champ, Monsters gone. You can sleep in the nest with mom" Tubbo nodded. "Papa, when are you gonna give me and Tommy siblings?" Punzs face looked like he was having a flashback before he scooped up Tubbo and placed him in the nest wordlessly. He finally said. "Ask your mama in the morning." Tubbo crawled over to his mama and brother curling up with them falling asleep while Punz was hoping his son would forget in the morning, he still needed some time to recover from the first pregnancy. He loved Sam but not again. Not for a while.


	11. Hunted Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams meets a friendly Warden

Dream was hiding in an old mineshaft overtaken by skulk sensors, He was using his powers to mask his scent, he covered his mouth to mask his heavy panting, he couldn't run anymore so he had to hide, dream just had to wander off from his pack to explore and he stumbled into a wardens Cave. Now it was hunting him and his pups. He was trying to keep quite but the pups shifting and moving kept alerting the skulk sensors, it was blind but huge as Dream threw an arrow as far as he could to make it go farther into its cave. It stayed in the area; it knew he was near. 

He couldn't hold his scent back, he expecting the creature to attack. To maul him, it just stubbled towards his scent and dropped a dead bat at his feet. It was trying to feed him? It could be his scent; he was quite pregnant and helpless. Maybe Wardens were kinder to other creatures but just hated humans. It could be true. He took it in his hands and sent it aside. The warden tiled its head. "not hungry?" It growled. One odd thing is it sounded like a mix between demonic speak and human, so wardens were also smarter than they appeared. "No, my pack feeds me." Dream responded in Demonic. The warden pointed its claws towards another exit. "that way. if human tries to hunt you. I kill." Dream nodded hoping that George is not leading the pack. 

Dream climbed it the best he could but he was unable to with the quadruplets, the warden could tell and helped dream down, He was very gentle with him, he didn't seem to like the main exit but knew Dream had no other way, he guarded him as he left the cave, ran started to search for his pack which he didn't have to wait long seeing the trio ran over to him relief across all their faces Sapnap and George slowing down right in front of dream so they could hold him and check for any injuries. "Why do I smell a warden?" Dream chucked as he told all three of them his encounter with one.


	12. Fireplace Technoblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno labors with his triplets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a labor story so if you don't like labor, just skip.

The way the flames danced brought an odd comfort towards techno while he labored, it was early morning and the sun hasn't even come out, Wilbur was brewing some more pain killer potions in advanced. He honestly loved potion brewing but now he was treating it like a job. Techno was warm and sweaty, Phil ran a cool rag over his forehead to help cool him down, the pair had been at this sense yesterday evening Tommy was banned from the living room as that's where techno labored. Phil honestly thought the bed would be more comfortable but tech wanted the floor, Phil couldn't move him when he didn't want to be moved and well the living room did seam better as they could get everything they needed, quicker. 

Techno huffed as a contraction hit, the pain killers did wonders to dull the pain greatly but he could still feel the pressure, He was laboring in nothing but a thin sheet dress that Wilbur made so techno could have some dignity and stay fairly cool while laboring. Phil gave Techno a tender smile, he had bags under his eyes and his long hair was a mess beardly in its ponytail. "Do you need anything? Some water? Some ice packs?" Techno huffed. "You look like shit." Phil gave a weak chuckle. "Speak for yourself Mate." Techno gave a weak smile at Phil, the man always had a sense of humor, even during the rough patches. 

Techno felt something pop under him as a gush of liquid pooled out from between his legs. "My water broke..." He pointed out. Phil nodded. "It did." Phil used his wings to shield everyone else from seeing as he checked Techno progress. "Well looks like there almost here." Wilbur felt a kick of adrenaline as he rushed to grab clean rags, diapers, baby blankets, and the three potions he had brewed earlier for the triplets to be warm and alright in the overworld. 

Wilbur's rushing around awoke Tommy. Tommy yawned. "am I an uncle yet?" "Not yet Tommy, plus I'm sure the crying will tell you when you're an uncle. Go back to sleep." Tommy yawned again. "Alright but the three potions are in the kitchen brew stand that that's what you're looking for." Wilbur stopped his searching and relaxed as he didn't lose them. "Thank you." Wilbur rushed towards the kitchen while tommy only yawned and nodded going back to his room to sleep. 

Wilbur checked the potions in the kitchen, they were all ready to go, He left them there so they wouldn't be broken as he set the baby stuff down in a safe and reachable place. Techno gave another huff. "It hurts." Phil used his wings and once Wilbur saw them fluff up, he knew it was time Wilbur grabbed the rags and the blankets as techno grabbed at the air. he let out a soft whine before Wilbur gave him his free hand, the one he didn't use as much because most likely Techno was going to break his hand. Phil kept calm while telling Techno when to push, Phil took some of the rags, and he pulled out his dagger, Phil's wings were fluffed up so Wilbur couldn't see the gore which Phil needed the help and didn't need his son to faint. 

The cries of the first piglin cub cut through the air. "It's a girl." Phil said with a smile already working fast to clean her up and wrap her up, Techno reached out his hooves growling slightly, Phil quickly handed her over knowing how possessive a piglin mother is to their cubs. Techno stopped growling as he held his first cub close. She was bundled up extra tight and warm to keep the cold air away. only the little snot and her bright blue eyes peaked out from the bundle. 

The other two cubs were handled the same way, all three were healthy and bundled up while Wilbur got the potions ready. Two girls and a boy. The girls were larger than their brother but Techno knew it to be normal. Wilbur was quick to make sure the triplets drank the potion; they liked the sweet taste but whined slightly as the bitter after taste hit their pallets. "It tastes awful I know, but it's for you own good." Techno cooed at his cubs. One of his cubs had quieted down as she latched on to feed. Wilbur was looking away trying to be respectful. "Will, you can't even see my nipple." "I know but just to be safe." Techno gave a weak chuckle. Phil was making sure everything was cleaned up and he was thankful he had big wings as he honestly didn't want Wilbur to see the gore. 

Phil left to safely dispose of the mess. Tommy ran into his dad, fall the sleepiness drained from him, "Why do you have so much blood on you?" "Baby birth is messy." "I'm never having a baby then." Phil laughed softly. "That's alright by me Tommy. I'm gonna clean up. You go meet your new nieces and nephew." Tommy walked into the living room to see Wilbur holding one bundle and Technoblade holding two. Tommy reached out for one of the cubs. He was handed the baby boy. Tommy started to move away towards the chair but heard a growl from techno. "I'm sitting on the floor then." 

Wilbur smiled. "Look at their little snots." Tommy looked at the baby he was holding and looked at Techno. "Where's their tusks?" Techno flinched at the thought of breastfeeding with tusked cubs. "They grow in when their older. Like how human babies grow in teeth, just Piglings teeth and tusks will always regrow unlike humans." "Oh. Lucky them I would like tusks, then I could bite someone and blame it on a vampire with fangs on the bottom of their teeth." Techno and Wilbur started to laugh as Wilbur wrote it down in his Tommy Quote book, he carried everywhere with him. 

"What's my grandchildren's names Tech?" Techno smiled. "Artemis, Persephone, and Apollo." Phil wrote them down taking note of which one Techno looked at when he said their name. "Fitting names for the triplets of the blood God." Phil said with a smile.


	13. First Meeting Schlatt + SBI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Tommy meet for the first time

Schlatt huffed in annoyance as Connor had run off ahead, He was always on the move. But Connor forgot one thing, the guy he was walking with was 8 months pregnant with twins looking about ready to pop with a young tot in tow. Tubbo trotted behind his dad who was waddling slowly looking for the nearest bench on the path. Schlatt let out a sigh of relief when he sat down, his hooves were aching with the twins kicking. Tubbo climbed up on the bench to sit next to his dad. "Looks like Uncle Connor ditched us again huh Tubbs?" Tubbo nodded holding his bee plushie close to his chest. 

"Uncle Connor will be back." Tubbo nodded and Schlatt caught on to the silence. "What's the matter?" Tubbo looked up holding his bee plushie to show Schlatt. It had a ripped wing. "Oh no, Professor Buzz's wing. Don't worry. I'll fix it once we get home" Tubbo seemed to feel better as he rested on his head on Schlatts baby bump. Tubbos siblings did not like that as they kicked causing tubbo to push back on the baby bump causing schlatt to groan "Careful buddy. Dad's stomach is super sensitive right now." Tubbo stopped pushing on his dad's baby bump as he pointed to a nearby playground. 

Schlatt smiled softly. "Go ahead, I'll meet you there." Tubbo ran towards the playground while Schlatt caught his breath some more before prepairing to pull himself up with the twins. It took a bit of effort before he got up and started to waddled towards the playground that his son ran off too once he got there, he could see a young man with his hair long and in a braid, next to him was a tall lanky child with glasses and a red beanie and another piglin child around the same age at the red beanie kid. Tubbo looked up at his dad and waved causing the blonde man to turn to look at Schlatt, He got up and made his sons scoot over for Schlatt to sit. "Thank you." Schlatt huffed. The two kids looked surprised at the size of the goat man's stomach but clearly said nothing as there dad gave them the face of 'don't you two dare be rude.' 

Phil was fine standing for the expecting parent, Phil and Schlatt watched there too sons run into each other for the first time. Phil was hoping that Tommy could make a friend seeing how painfully shy he was with new kids. Tommy was loud with grownups and a bit rude but became so quiet and shy you would not know he was in the room. Schlatt had a feeling his kid was going to annoy this other kid as Tubbo once he decided he liked you, he will talk your ear off. 

"Hi!" Tubbo said with a big smile. Tommy shyly waved hi. "You don't talk?" Tommy didn't answer. "That's okay! I can talk for both of us!" Schlatt smiled thinking to himself. 'aint that the truth.' Tubbo pointed to Tommy's cow which he hid behind his back "I like your cow! What their name?" Tommy looked at the kid. "H... Henry..." Tubbo smiled and showed Tommy his bee "This is Professor Buzz! His wings broken but dads gonna sow him back together! Dads good at that! Dads good at a lot of stuff!" 

Tommy pointed at Schlatt. "Is that your dad?" "Yup!" 

"Hes fat." 

"No Hes not fat, Hes Prego!" 

"What does that mean?" 

"it means I'm getting two siblings! their growing in dad like watermelon seeds do!" Tommy eyes got wide as he looked in shook. "That what happens when you eat watermelon seeds?!" "Yup, that's what my uncle Connor told me." Tommy thought for a moment before shouting to his father. "Dad! I'm Prego!" Phil was trying his damnest not to laugh at his young son. He gave his son a thumbs up before laughing. Schlatt was chuckling too. "Looks like we both Gotta tell our kids something." Phil nodded. "Yup, it looks like Tommy finally made a friend with your son." Schlatt smiled. "Same here." Phil wrote his number and name down and handed it to Schlatt. "In case the kids want a playdate." Schlatt put it away in his pocket as Connor came running up and fell on his face. "Give me a minute. and scold me later for forgetting about you and Tubbo." Connor said while still faced down. 'Will do Connor."


	14. Comfort Awesamdude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnant Sam gets cared for by Punz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to the Awesamdad AU :)

Sam was dragging Punzs pillow into his nest. He took out one pillow, that didn't smell enough of Punz anymore. Punz honestly found it cute what sam would sometimes give him a hoodie or pillow to mark with his scent, which meant hold it for a while or wear it. he was used to Sam doing it once in a while when he was feeling sick or upset. he also did it throughout his first pregnancy. This one was thankfully way easier on Sam; it wasn't a full walk in the park but he it was easier on the pair. 

Punzs soon heard a soft whine coming from the nest. Punz was at the nest in a heartbeat, he saw sams green eyes have some tears in them. "Sam, Whats wrong?" Everything's sore...." He whined. "Stay right there, I'll be right back." Sam huffed. "I can't even move that far." Punz came back with a chuckle holding some coco butter lotion and a heating pad with a switch under his arm. He plugged in the heating pad and put it under Sams back before handing him the switch and he started to rub Coco butter on the baby bump to help soothe the growing aches. Punz did the same for Sams Ankles putting them up with some extra pillows and kissing his lips really quick. 

"You craving anything Sam?" Sam gave a soft smile. "Spaghetti." "Chief Punzs is gonna make it for ya with his two little helpers." "If you're going to make dinner I can clean." "Sam, Sweetie, I can clean up. Plus, you're on bedrest so no cooking or cleaning for Mama Sam. Hes resting and playing animal crossing until we got the triplets in our arms and your feelings 100%" Sam chuckled. "Alright but don't get jealous of my island." "I won't." 

Punz smiled while walking away to start dinner, Tubbo and Tommy didn't want to help make dinner but watch Mama build his island. Sam mimicked the animal crossing villager noises much to Tommys and Tubbos delight. Punz brought in dinner for his family which sense Tommy and Tubbo were messy eaters he had to give them a bath and dress them in thier pjs. The went back to snuggling up to mama sam in his nest and watching him play animal crossing. Life was good for the growing family.


	15. Mine BadboyHalo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy being possessive of a pregnant Bad.

Bad huffed as he couldn't keep up with Skeppy these days, he loved his mate but he had endless energy while the pups bad was carrying had been slowly draining all his energy. The moment Skeppy heard that huff from bad he took a U-turn and ran back to Bad. "Are you okay? Do you need something to eat? Need a belly rub? Cuddles?" Bad chuckled. "Just somewhere to sit is all" Skeppy scooped up bad so he could be off his feet while he looked for a seat. Bads tail curled around Skeppy's waist. Bad looked at his large baby bump. "I'm huge Skeppy. How are you carrying us?" Skeppy was honestly struggling slightly but he was hiding it for Bad. "I'm not having any issues carrying you 5. Let me your taxi to your next stop." Skeppy set bad down on a nearby bench 

Skeppy sat next to bad rubbing the baby bump when Ant walked up. "Hey Bad, Hey Skeppy." He reached out to touch Bads stomach when Skeppy hissed at him causing his to retract his paw. "Skeppy!" "My Pups." Bad gave a soft sigh. "He'll be like this a for a while Ant." Ant smiled. "It's fine. I'm glad you're doing good with the litter." Skeppy gave Bads baby bump four kisses. "No one else can touch. Mine." Bad gave a soft chuckle at Skeppy. "They're all yours Skeppy." 

Skeppy kissed bad baby bump again feeling a slight shiver from bad, He removed his sweatshirt and placed it over Bad. "Skeppy I'm going to stretch this out." Skeppy gave a smile. "It's fine. As long as your warm and cozy. I don't care. Plus, you already steal my clothes anyway." Bad scoffed. "No, I don't, I borrow them." "Then where my red sweatshirt?" Bad blushed slightly and looked away as he was caught. "It's in my nest. But it's so warm and smells of you." Skeppy giggled. "It's fine, you can keep it." Bad snuggled up to Skeppy, after a bit Skeppy felt restless. "Bad you ready to go?" No response. He looked over to see bad was fast asleep


	16. Duckling Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream discovers hes to pregnant to keep being Puffys little Duckling.

Dream followed Puffy wordlessly though the forest. She was chopping down wood for a new cabin for dream which she didn't want her little duckling following now. It was a rainy day and the way he waddled now made her uneasy, she made sure to take solid ground paths and not any that had even small traces of mud. Her little duckling keeps lagging behind, she would stop and wait for him, the way his litter moved she could tell they had enough of walking. "Dream, I'm going to chop down the trees here just off the path. You just sit here and rest." Puffy pulled out a small blanket to make a make shift seat 

Dream slowly lowed himself onto the blanket Puffy set out for him, she helped him onto the ground, she continued to get wood but kept a close on Dream as she didn't want him out of her sight for more than a few seconds. She was working her tail off to make sure the nice cabin on her property was built in time for the litter's arrival. five whole pups were what dream was carrying. Puffy made sure she had more than enough wood. When she got back Dream was struggling to pull himself up with the litter, Puffy put the wood aside to help Dream up. 

She gathered up the blanket when she spotted dream waddling over towards the wood. "Don't you dare. I got it." Dream gave a soft sigh. "You can't carry all this wood." "I can and if I can't, I'll make two trips. My Duckling is not carrying anything, Hes got his pups to worry about." Puffy sighed softly. "Plus, I think this is the last trip you can take until those pups are born. It's getting pretty dangerous for you out here." Dream huffed. "Dangerous? I'm basically God of this server." "Well, Mr. God of the server. Are you aware your shoes are on the wrong feet?" Dream didn't say anything. Puffy nodded. "You're going to go back home and you rest. I'll make dinner, Anything the pups want?" Dream thought for a moment. "Do you think you can make some chicken and some butter noodles?" Puffy nodded. "Of course. I'll be home soon to start it." 

Dream started to waddle back to his horse Spirit, annoyed as he honestly liked to follow Puffy around but Puffy was right his own sweatshirt could barely contain the pups as it was starting to ride up showing his underbelly which had stretchmark's and looked red and sore. He was only 6 months but he looked huge, He honestly felt enormous but now he realized while walking his shoes were on the wrong feet and the barely fit due to growing feet and swelling ankles. Dream also felt fairly tired walking half way to where his horse was and he had to stop to rest. "Puffy was right, this is my last long walk with her." 

Dream heard a neigh as he saw his horse trot up towards him. "Sprit, You silly girl." Spirit was at Dreams side with a happy trot. Dream used her Saddle to pull himself up. "Thanks." He huffed, catching his breath. "Let's go home Spirit." He said while climbing into her saddle, she waited until dream was safely on her back before trotting towards Puffys home which Spirit knew the way. Dream could hear some chatter from some L'manburg residents while he passed their outskirts but he paid no mind, even when he heard them start to whisper about his large baby bump, he put a hand on his baby bump, he missed his mates but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Dream hoped L'manburgs people were too scared to tell George or Sapnap but a small fear that they would know soon enough that the man who claimed he cared about no one or nothing was currently 6 months pregnant with a whole litter.


	17. Forgiveness Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams seeks forgiveness from his lovers after a huge fight months beforehand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a part 2 to Duckling.

Dream was wolfing down the food Puffy gave him, He honestly felt like he hasn't eaten all day even though he had a large breakfast and Lunch and so many snacks in-between. His stomach with the pups honestly felt like it was a void. Puffy was used to the monstrous appetite her duckling had, that's why she always made a lot of extras. She put a second helping in front of Dream who started to eat it right away. "With the way you're eating someone would think I'm not feeding you." Puffy joked lightly causing dream to sheepishly look away. 'Sorry." "Oh! No, No! Your fine sweetie! Just eat until you're full." She gave a soft pat to dreams stomach. She got some movement and one kick in response. 

She smiled as she left to work on the cabin some more. The walk was a short way away from the main house, she had finished the frame work and she planned on getting the walls done in two weeks tops, that's when she heard two horses coming towards her home at full speed. She grabbed her sword and Crossbow, for all she knew they could be trying to hurt dream or her home, best to be prepared as she rushed back as fast as her hooves can take her to be face to face with Sapnap and George. Thier faces were unreadable, Dream only told he that he had a huge fight with them and said some things he regrets and wishes he could take back. George spoke first after a few moments of silence. "Is he pregnant?" Puffy nodded. "Very." Sapnap thought for a moment. "How far along?" Puffy sighed. "6 months." 

They both remained quite as they thought about the last time the trio were together. "Can we see him?" Sapnap said. Puffy nodded as she led the pair towards Dream's nest, Sapnap could smell the heavy scent of pregnancy mixed with dreams scent making him move a bit faster towards the scent, George being the only human could only guess what got Sapnap more hyped up to go towards dream. Once they got to dreams room they could see a makeshift nest of so many pillows and blankets there was hardly any room on the bed. looking in the middle of the nest they could see bits of dream, His light brown hair, his neon green hoodie, well an arm of his in said hoodie and his feet with were covered with some socks. 

Sapnap didn't dare move the nest, George who was impatient and frankly still a little mad pulled back the covers, Sapnap pulled George's arm back but it was too late. The pair then could see that Dreams stomach was not as small as they both thought. "You said 6 months pregnant, He looks like Hes a whole month overdue." Puffy sighed. "6 months with a litter. 5 pups." "F... five pups.... Like five whole babies...?" Sapnap fainted awaking dream from his after-meal nap. 

He yawned before realized that his nest was ruined and then realized two people that he both wanted and didn't want where there, He could only let out whines of distress as he was feeling overwhelmed, George hated that sound to the highest degree, He was still upset but first things first, calm the pregnant distressed demon down. "Hey dream, Hey. It's alright." George softly spoke holding his arms out, dream took the hug calming down after a few minutes. Sapnap joined in on calming him down but then he started to cry. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it." And dream let out some more noises of distress. "I forgive you Dream. I know you didn't mean it." Sapnap cooed stroking Dream's hair, humming some songs dream liked. George just held him; all his anger melted away. he had a feeling dream was bluffing but he took it harder then Sapnap did. 

"I forgive you dream." George finally spoke pulling dream closer as did Sapnap, Dream calmed down in his two mates arms, he was forgiven and he had them back. He'll make sure that nothing could pull them apart again.


	18. Watched TechnoBlade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Butcher Gang discover that Technoblades pregnant

Ranboo was watching the cabin, Phil was on house arrest so they could get to techno easier. Tubbo told Ranboo to scout out ahead and tell them what he sees the moment he saw techno coming out of the cabin his stomach felt like it flipped and twisted. Techno was heavily pregnant, his coat only only buttons towards the bottom, it couldn't contain the baby bump which did explain why Phil was getting wool and fur and mentioned how he needed to make a new coat even though the one he was wearing was fine. Techno was pulling his cloak over the large baby bump waddling out towards the bee hives, unaware of a pair of eyes on him. Ranboo teleported back to the rest of the butcher gang. 

"I can't do this." Ranboo said first. Quackity gave Ranboo a comforting smile. "That's why we're doing this together. We got this in the bag." Ranboo looked slightly panicked, should he tell them? I mean it was super important info. "Techno's pregnant." Everyone's smiles dropped and their eyes widened. 'What?" Tubbo was the first to speak. Quackity looked like he was trying to say something before he finally looked at Ranboo. "Your joking, right?" Ranboo shook his head no. Fundy finally spoke. "I'll check for myself. I got a few invisible potions and I can mask my scent as well. You guys stay here." Fundy darted off to check for himself while the three started to talk 

"How big was he?" Ranboo tried to think of a good way to explain it. "You guys know how Phil's coat looks right?" Tubbo and Big Q nodded. "Picture a prize-winning pumpkin over it." Tubbo frowned. "He might have been pregnant during the war; He had a small bump he was trying to hide which at the time I thought it was because he was eating a lot from his potato farm." "I never saw a bump." "Well Big Q, he hid it under his clothes, I only saw it because Wilbur was tending to some of his wounds. Which makes what they were talking about before I walked in make way more sense." 

Quackity looked at Tubbo letting him continue. "He told him to stay out of the main fight and stay in the backlines. And told him to avoid the main area of L'manburg, the podium like the plague but we all know why for the second comment" The trio continued to talk about the past while Fundy was watching Techno like a hawk. It was clear why Phils scent was panicked the moment they started to threaten Techno, he looked near due and even more simple tasks were a bit hard on the piglin. Fundy would not partake in this. He couldn't take the piglins life knowing he was carrying another life besides his own. Serval lives if the squirming from Techno's stomach was anything to go off of. He left to go back to the trio 

"Can't do it, Hes very pregnant looks like with a few kits." "Kits?" Tubbo questioned "Thats what my kind calls kids." "Yeah, but that's your kind, would a piglin call their kids? piglets?" "I don't know Tubbo, ask the man yourself or ask Phil." Tubbo knew he had some apologies in order, maybe some bribery as well. "Well, I gotta get Phil off house arrest and say sorry til I'm blue in the face. Also, what are good, I'm sorry we threatened your pregnant son please don't tell him bribes?"


	19. War Schlatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream choses to help a pregnant Schlatt in the Pogtopia verse Manburg war.

Dream had the plan to side with Pogtopia but seeing the heavily pregnant president all alone in his office crying pulled on dreams heart strings, He had a meeting with Schlatt at Schlatts request for something dream would want but right now he felt like whatever that was wasn't worth it. Dream walked in and schlatt tried to straighten up like he wasn't just sobbing. "Your here early." His voice sounded surprised and tears were still rolling down his face. "I'm on your side." Schlatt honestly still looked surprised. "What...?" "You heard me. I'm on your side. I'm not having you fight alone." Dream knew that it was be a near impossible to win battle but he had to do it. Maybe cash in a few favors from his friends. The badlands were a safe bet. 

Dream worked tirelessly to make some armor to protect Schlatt, there was no protection for the baby bump with netherite , Dream used leather with a netherite chest plate so Schlatts stomach could have some protection, Dream enchanted all of the gear but his plan was to have Schlatt stay hidden, his gear was to protect him, not help him in the battle. Dream knew a safe place away from Wilbur's TNT, funny enough was Wilbur's old drug van which dream told Schlatt to plan was to stay hidden and once Pogtopia believes they won, he'll escort Schlatt to the badlands to keep him safe, Dream even had the plan to pretend with the badlands they were pissed off that Schlatt didn't join the battle. Plan B if they actually won was to dismantle the TNT first and imprison the traitors. 

Dream was watching out for Pogtopia members, which way they were marching from, when dream saw Quackity his blood boiled. He knew that Schlatt was pregnant and still left him all alone. Dream honestly may have let his instincts take over but he jumped on Quackity and tore a big gash into Quackitys armor, Dreams horns were on full display his smiling mask was dripping and it had a more twisted smile on it. "TECHNOBLADE!!" Quackity screamed on the top of his lungs as he ran off, dream in pursuit, dream was on all fours, very easily caught up and knocked Quackitys stuff into the river. Dream ran off before the rest of the Pogtopia members could catch him, he went left and right while he ran while a few arrows flew past him. That would buy them a few minutes and let dreams mind be clearer on his targets. 

The Badlands were ready for this battle, they prepared some defenses but they had a feeling it was a losing battle, Dream even knew it was a losing battle. They all played their part, Dream and the badlands fought hard, making sure the Pogtopia members could hear them calling out for Schlatt who knew not to come out, the Pogtopia members fought hard to take back their land, Wilbur was the only one not doing what he should, He wasn't fighting, he was singing and walking though the battle armor less and towards the drug van where there was no battle, Dream was trying to steer the fight fully away from that area as far as he could to protect Schlatt. 

When Wilbur walked into the drug van, he was not expecting to see a very Pregnant Schlatt just resting on the ground sword pointed towards the door, his face was curled into a snarl but Wilbur knew there was no real bite behind it. This was the man who ruined his L'manburg, he kicked away Schlatts sword causing a yelp to come from Schlatt. Tubbo, Quackity and Fundy knew right away who made that yelp. They rushed over to the Drug van. Dream's stomach dropped as he shoved Tommy onto the ground and followed in pursuit. "Bitch!" Tommy yelled out but Dream ignored him while rushing towards the van 

Quackity got there first, Schlatts scent was mixed with hints of his own and the scent of warm milk. Oh no, Oh fuck. The moment Quackity got inside he could see the near due Schlatt on the ground. Wilbur was unmoving, almost frozen while watching the pregnant goat hybrid, Schlatts face was full of fear. "Wilbur!" Quackity pulled Wilbur back away from Schlatt towards the back of the van, He wasn't fully sure why he was trying to protect his Ex-mate but he guessed the hormones he was giving off was a huge factor and to think he thought Schlatt was lying about being pregnant. 

The rest of Pogtopia soon saw the delicate state Schlatt was in and they watched how quickly dream was there to defend Schlatt. The fighting spirit had left everyone, including Wilbur, He was silent the whole time as they were auguring over what to do next but Wilbur's eyes keep on Schlatt. The man he claimed as a brother at one point. "Leave." Wilbur snarled to Schlatt. Dream helped escort Schlatt out of L'manburg once they were a good distance away, they could all see the explosion, Schlatt looked upset. "Will...." He rested a hand on his swollen bump. "If one of you three turn out to be a boy. I'm naming you after your uncle Wilbur, greatest man I ever known." Schlatt let a few tears fall to grieve as he was led to the Badlands.


	20. Bodyguard Technoblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philza guarding the Pregnant King Technoblade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Antarctica Empire AU

The king of The Antarctica Empire was expecting an heir, serval heirs. King Techno was known as a powerful warrior with an equally powerful army, very happy and well cared for people, overflowing wealth, and any allies of the kingdom were blessed to triple their resources and armies within a few years, and any enemy would be destroyed, it was rumored the king was a god or demi god. The king never proved or disproved these rumors. Philza was the kings closest ally, he was his general and bodyguard. Funny enough it always seemed like it was the reverse, the king guarded the general but now Phil finally was able to do his role. 

Philza was on high alert, his feathers were puffed up, he was trying to hear if there was any odd noise or sound, Techno gave a weak chuckle, a hoof resting over his swollen midsection, Philza eyes glanced over towards it, the Piglins cubs squirmed as they were getting fairly cramped but they still had months to grow. A whole litter. The king's whole family right behind Phil. The thought always made him on edge. He could never live with himself if anything happened. 

Techno put his other hand on Phil's shoulder. "Relax Phil, you being so tense is not a good look on you." Philza took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh. "Your right but with the threats of war from two nearby countries...." "Let them threaten, they both know what happens to though who mess with the Antarctica Empire." Techno gave a soft smile to Phil. Philza finally fully relaxed, the sunlight ray shining though the castle windows hitting the kings face given him a golden glow. Philza gave a chuckle. "Pregnancy looks good on you mate." "Glad it does but this is the first and only time." Philza nodded. "I hear ya. I could never imagine carrying a whole litter. One seams hard enough" 

The pair heard a stomach rumble. Phil chuckled as a light blush spend across the king's cheeks. "Anything you and the cubs craving?" Techno started to think. "Beef stew." Phil nodded walking over towards the kitchen. "I'll have the chiefs get started on that." Phil also had a guard he trusted keep an eye on the kitchen, the staff there didn't mind in the slightest, the kingdom was at peace with the new heirs on thier way.


	21. Travelers Technoblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil being protective of a pregnant Techno while they make there way to L'manburg

Phils wings felt the rain hammer into them but he didn't care, his left wing was raised high above his body to shield technos body from the downpour. They were running low of supplies and didn't have enough to make a camp for the night. Honestly Phil didn't want techno traveling while so far along but he also didn't want techno to get sick and cold from the rain or even worse, risk being attacked by those monsters of the night, the moment he saw light he felt both nervous and relieved, His sword was out just in case. Techno was leaning on him for support. 

He soon saw a village they went into the first home, thankfully it had no villagers in it, Phil had no energy to fight an iron golem but he knew he would if he had too. He helped techno rest on the bed. Techno was clearly just as tired as Phil. He gave a huff. "Thanks." Phil nodded starting a fire in the fireplace to warm them both up. He took any wet clothes off his own body and technos and stuck them over the fireplace to dry. Phil soon heard snoring coming from techno. He looked over at his pregnant friend, He stroked the large orbed stomach a few times. The cubs within stirred but where just as tired. Phil slept leaning on Technos bed. 

Phil awoke to the sunlight hitting his eyes and the fire clearly was embers and ash. Techno was in no state to travel, he wasn't from the get go but Phil knew that needed to restock and techno needed that rest even if it was for a day. Phil restarted the fire to dry the clothes as he counted what they needed. Food was the most important, he needed to feed techno and his litter. Phil didn't mind skipping a meal or two if it meant Techno was fully fed. Hes already been doing that but he hasn't told techno in fear of the pigling skipping meals too out of guilt. They needed more arrows and if Phil could get his hands on a fishing rod and a fish basket they would be more well off. 

Phil had spent his morning helping the farmers with their crops and he kept the extras as he was told he could. He bought the fishing rod and fish basket and he got the arrows he needed to hunt and protect, Late morning he was bring in breakfast for techno and himself, it was eggs, bread, and chicken. Techno groaned softly in pain as all the walking left him sore and achy but once he smelled food that was his main focus. Phil set the plate aside to help Techno sit up before he gave him breakfast. Using technos stomach at the table. "You just rest up today. I'm gonna to help these villagers." 

"Phil you already done so much." "And I'll continue to do so, You just rest, yesterday must of have murder on your hooves." "It was but your feet must be pretty sore and Achey too..." "Nope. I feel full of energy." Phil was lying though his teeth but he knew that a few days of rest for techno would do the pregnant piglin wonders and they could get back all they had and more. Thankfully the spot they needed to get too was about a week more of traveling. Then they could rest and enjoy thier time but he knew it was time to take Techno's mind off of traveling. "So how much you wanna bet Tommy is still causing trouble even under Wil's care?" Techno gave a chuckle. "They are the two most chaotic brothers I have." "Tech thier your only brothers." "Yeah, but still very chaotic. I mean who names a country L'manburg? It's such an odd name..." Phil started to laugh. "Your right it is a dumb name." "I'm having my cubs outside of L'manburg so they will not be called born citizens of L'manburg. The wilds will claim them." Phil laughed harder. Soon they would be in L'manburg and reunite with their family.


	22. Caught Awesamdude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets caught in a trap he couldn't see because of his pregnancy, bad helps him

Sam could only let out a pained whine, he was caught in a creeper trap. Normally he could avoid them by looking down but with the little pups growing inside him looking down was no longer an option. He could only whine and hiss, these traps were humane to wild creepers but they still didn't tickle if your caught in one. Sam flopped his head on the grassy ground just giving up and resting until someone came along to cut him free. the pups squirmed as they felt the distress their parent was under, he started to rub circles into his swollen stomach with his only free hand. 

He heard someone coming but he went quite when he could smell the blood vines, he couldn't mask his scent but he tried to calm himself so his scent wouldn't let them know he was trapped. Bad found him, his white eyes were unreadable but Sam felt a rabbit caught in a trap, Bad moved closer, not speaking as he moved closer to Sam. Sam just out of instinct started to hiss, bearing his fangs from behind his mouth guard. Bad stopped in his tracks. "Sam, Relax, its me." Bad voice sounded like his old self but it still uneased Sam, like it was Bad but like at any moment that egg was going to take him back. Control him. 

"Wash yourself." Sam ordered. "You're not freeing me until you get those spores off your body." Bad just nodded looking for the nearest water source and just stopping right before he jumped in. Sam watched him feeling some fear bubble up as if Bad would turn around to attack. Just then Bad jumped into the water hissing at the cold water and climbing out quickly. "The things I do for love." Bad mumbled to himself but cutting Sam free, the trap rubbed some parts of Sam's body raw. his ankles and wrist felt like it was on fire. Bad ran off towards the egg before Sam could say anything. "They can break free...." Sam now knew there was some hope for his friends to be free of that egg. He put a hand on his bump. "Looks like your Uncle Bad and Ant might be able to be saved."


	23. Nesting Schlatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt nesting with Big Qs help

Schlatt kept adjusting his nest, honestly Quackity was used to sleeping on the chair in Schlatts room. There was no room for him on the bed. it already felt crowed before Schlatts stomach started to swell with new life but now after the fact there was just no room for him, Schlatts soft whines and huffs as he moved everything into place was just a daily thing at this point. "Need help?" Quackity asked softly "Yes, Hold these pillows." Quackity got 5 pillows shoved into his arms, he was honestly surprised, he normally is told to not to touch the nest. 

"Where do you want them?" "Don't place them, just hold them." It took Big Q a moment to realize that Schlatt just wanted his scent on the pillows. He most likely would be holding these for a while. Schlatt pulled another one of his dirty sweatshirts out of the dirty Landry. Schlatt smelled it and let out a soft purr. his tail wagged a bit it honestly was Adoreable every time Schlatt was happy and content, Schlatt waddled back to his nest making more adjustments to it, taking out a few sweatshirts and jackets that no longer had Quackitys scent tossing them in the dirty clothes. 

Schlatt settled back down into his nest after all the adjustments. Once he was fully settled in the nest, he seemed to relax for a moment before whining again. "Quackity. I'm hungry." Quackity smiled softly. "How do you feel about some ribs?" The moment Quackity saw his tail wagging in the nest he knew that's what was going to be for Lunch. "I'll get right on that. You guys just rest." Quackity put the pillows under his sweatshirt. He had to explain to both Fundy and Tubbo why he was doing that while cooking lunch and no did not want Schlatt to see him doing this out of fear he might mistake it as mocking him. 

Schlatt waddled out to see the pillows tucked under Quackitys sweatshirt and he started to laugh. Hard. "Oh my God you look so stupid!" Schlatt then grabbed the counter as he calmed his laughing down. "I'll be right back." His checks were pink and Quackity kept his mouth closed as that was karma but he wasn't going to say it.


	24. Home Schlatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt escapes with his son to a safe place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of physical abuse.

Tubbo let out a soft cry as he was awoken by his papa. He heard soft hushing noises as he was bundled up in his outside clothes, but the sky wasn't awake. He saw a small backpack with small clothes that could fit him that Hes never seen before. He watched as papa grabbed the backpack and wrapped tubbo in in as many blankets as he could. and carried the backpack to the car, it reeked of smoke and booze. Just like the monster did. 

Papas' midsection was getting pretty big, the monster didn't like how it was two girls in papa though. Papa's face had boo boos on it as he put him a box which was a makeshift car seat. "Uncle Connor, Aunt Puffy and Uncle Quackitys gonna help us Tubbs." Schlatt was super carful driving down the icy roads, he played music so tubbo would go back to sleep which he did as he was so sleepily. He clung onto his bee while papa drove. Schlatt pulled up to Quackity's driveway 

Quackity was waiting outside and rushed over to help unload all of Schlatts belongs which was 5 backpacks full. 3 of them were for Tubbo and one was for his unborn daughters. Quackitys heart broke at the very few belongings. even more so at Schlatts face. He had a cut lip, a black eye, a bloody nose which has dried. and a few bruises on his face and some around his neck. Schlatt just scooped up Tubbo and turned off the truck as he took his son inside. Quackity took pictures of Schlatts face to use for court. Tubbo was laid out on the couch while Quackity took the keys to return the monster's truck. Connor was taking care of Schlatts wounds while mumbling curses under his breath 

The moment Puffy came through the door to take her brother and her Nephew back to her home, the brother she hasn't seen in nearly three years, she felt tears come down her face. She could only cry and hold him. She felt so many emotions but sadness and anger were the core. "I'm taking you guys home. You'll get everything you need and that monster will never see you or Tubbo or theses babies. It will be over by dead body." Schlatt was crying too, he felt safe in his sister's arms and he was fully relived that he left. he was free. he was going to a home. a place he can call home. a place where tubbo and the twins can call home.


	25. Family Schlatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams gains a new loving family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homophobia warning but not from the main cast.

When Schlatt waddled downstairs that morning to grab some coffee before heading upstairs to his office he was not expecting to see a 14-year-old punk in a smiley face mask and a neon green hoodie napping on his couch, with a small blanket draped over his lower half. Well, His sisters couch but he still paid her rent even though she always gave it back one way or another. She was too sweet for her own good, if not for him the world would have eaten her up and spit her out. 

He heard her hooves in the basement, he made his way over to the basement doorway. "Puffy?" He called out. No response but the moment he put his left hoof on the steps he heard his sister. "I'm coming up! I'm coming up! You and Tubbo don't need to be down there." She rushed up the stairs and made sure Schlatts hooves were both firmly on the first floor. "Okay, what do you need?" "Puff whys there a kid on the couch?" "Oh, him! He got kicked out of his home, he got into a huge fight with his parents and I wasn't going to let a kid stay out on the streets to freeze." 

Schlatt nodded softly. "Okay but how did you find him?" "I was out shopping for more stuff for Tubbos room." Schlatt gave a heavy sigh. "We'll talk about the whole Tubbo room thing another time." Puffy gave a pat to Schlatt rounded midsection and crouched down to be at eye level with the baby bump. "Aunt Puffys gonna make your room extra pretty." Puffy cooed before standing back up and giving the baby bump a few more pats. "Let me at least pay half-" "Nope." Puffy said with a smile cutting him off 

Schlatt groaned. "Alright, were talking about this later, but what the plan with the kid?" Puffy looked towards Schlatt bump before she gasped as she remembered. "Oh right!" She clapped her hooves together. "I'm taking him back home to grab what stuff he needs from his home while I have a chat with his mom and dad and see if they are willing to let me keep him." "Well, what if they don't wanna talk or let the kid grab his stuff?" Schlatt asked 

"Oh well if no talking and no stuff then I'm telling them I'll be calling the police for child abandonment and contacting CPS to make a full report. And if they are willing to folk over the rights to me but not let the kid grab his stuff then I'll replace it. but before you tell me I should call anyway weather or not they are willing to work with me. That's the plan. I just got a busy morning ahead of me." Schlatt chuckled. "So, you're becoming a mom before me huh? You always did everything before me." 

Puffy gave a smile towards Schlatt. " Yup and please eat something for breakfast that isn't coffee, Tubbo and you need fuel for the day, besides decaf coffee." "It's not Decaf is it?" "It is, I don't drink normal coffee which I count as a blessing seeing how you're not meant to have a lot of caffeine with little tubbo." "2 years and 8 months of me drinking decaf coffee?" Puffy started to giggle. "Yup." 

Schlatt sighed. "At least Tubbos healthy, and all this time I thought I was cheating on my pregnancy diet. Nope, I just been drink it decaf coffee for nothing but the taste." Puffy smiled and walked towards her office as Schlatt grumbled to himself about his tastebuds being shitty. He put a hand on his baby bump as he opened the fridge. "So Tubbo, help me pick out breakfast. so, do you want the sausage or bacon? One kick for sausage two or more for bacon. I will also take punches as a kick. so, keep that in mind." Schlatt felt Tubbo stretch his two little legs around the same time. "I'll take that as bacon Tubs. You take after your old man and you're not even out here yet." Schlatt pulled out the bacon and eggs, he was going to make a batch for himself puffy and that kid who was still asleep. 

As soon as he was done cooking and plated the food, he set a plate out in front of the kid, he was half awake and was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes when he saw schlatt which made him shoot up. Schlatt chuckled. "Relax kid, She's upstairs. Just eat breakfast, she'll be done in about an hour." Dream only nodded as the height and size of the ram before him was nothing like that tiny sheep lady. He also had a very large gut, it made him look like the big bad wolf if he managed to get the grandmother. 

Schlatt put the dishes away in the sink to be cleaned later. Most likely by Puffy as he picked up two plates and waddled towards the stairs. the moment he put one hoof on the upstairs puffy came rushing down with her laptop and her cellphone glued to her ear as she took her plate with a lot less food on it before rushing back upstairs. He chuckled as he waddled back towards the kid who once he saw the him scooted over to the side of the couch. 

Schlatt sat down giving the kid some space. "What's your name?" "Dream..." Schlatt stuck his hoof out for a handshake. "Nice to meet you Dream, I'm Schlatt." Dream gave Schlatt a weak handshake when he could tell the kid was nervous. "So, you know the plan?" Dream nodded. "Yeah, but I don't know how long I'm staying here." "You scared Puffs gonna kick you out?" Dream didn't respond telling schlatt he hit the nail on the head. "Well, she is not that way. Hell, I'm a huge example of her kindness, she hasn't kicked me out even though I'm like that one drunk lazy hat wearin' uncle at the reunion. You know the one." Dream gave a soft chuckle even though it wasn't genuine it still made Schlatt smile. "You got nothin’ to fear kid." Dream gave a soft nod. 

"How does she feel about gay people?" Dream asked it softly but Schlatt could tell, He put two and two together on why the kid was homeless and that made his blood boil. "Well, she likes them, she dates gay women she likes them that much." Dream let a soft wheeze. there was that kid’s laugh. "So, you don't got anything to fear here kid. Your safe. Be yourself, love who you love. bring a boyfriend home here, bring two if you got them." Dream seamed so much more relaxed after that talk with Schlatt. Puffy came down dressed to go out with her car keys and put her plate away. "Schlatt I'll take care of the dishes when I get back. You and Tubbo just rest." Schlatt smiled and settled on the couch giving her a thumbs up. "Aye, Aye Captain Puffy." 

Dream got ready to go with Puffy, she gave him a kind pat on the shoulder. "I'll talk to them and only usher you to come over if they are going to let you grab your stuff. If not then stay in the car. I'm keeping the car locked so they can't get in." Puffy drove Dream to his old house and parked so she had an easy escape in case they were outright hostile. She took a deep breath before knocking on their door. a middle-aged woman who honestly looked like a Karen opened the door. She glared at Puffy. "What do you want?" Puffy cleared her throat. "I'm not buying anything if you're trying to sell it to me." 

"No, I'm here about your son." "Keep him, my husband wants to send him to a camp but I think that's too much money." It took every ounce of Puffys Willpower to not maul that women right then and there. "Well, I need for you to give your written consent that for guardianship." Puffy handed the women the paperwork and a pen. She signed it like she was bored and just signing her name for an object, not her own son. Puffy took the paperwork back and her pen. "You might get a few more calls and knocks at your door today. Have a good day." Puffy walked off back to her car and drove off. Flipping her off in her mind. 

"Did that women ever treat you like a son?" "No, she mostly ignored me, nannies raised me more than she did. They were good people" Puffy nodded. "At least someone stepped up to help." Dream nodded. Puffy sighed. "Well, we got a few stops and we'll be done around lunch. Anything you want?" "Taco bell." Puffy smiled. "You and Schlatt honestly will get along great." 

After Puffy took Dream around to get him closer to legal guardianship she took him shopping for clothes, school supplies, bedroom décor, and she bought him a phone and laptop as well as lunch from taco bell, he spat out his drink when he saw how much Puffy spent on him. "What's your job to pay for all this?!" Puffy smiled and a chuckle. "I own my own business. I buy homes and flip them. Sometimes I buy land and build homes from scratch. My home is one example." 

She pulled up and handed Schlatt his meal before she started to unload her truck. She held up her one hoof to stop Schlatt from getting up. "You just relax and eat your lunch; I don't need you to strain your back a second time this pregnancy old man." Schlatt snorted madly with his mouth full. "Old man?!" Puffy laughed as she left to unload her truck. Her afternoon was going to be spent turning her one guest room into her sons' own room, the other room that was nearly finished was Tubbos nursery. Two new family members. Puffy was so excited her family was growing and the way Dream was acting, she could tell he knew this was going to be his forever home.


	26. Tease Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pregnant Dream gets teased by Sapnap and George, they hurt his feelings and quickly backtrack

Dream huffed as he tried to zip up his coat but of course the zipper wouldn't go past his huge baby bump. Sapnap honestly couldn't help it but he started to giggle at his very pregnant mate. "You look like you're that dough boy." Dream just rolled his eyes as he continued to struggle, He was used to some light teasing from Sapnap and George as that's what their friendship was founded on. Sapnap took over trying to zip up the coat but gave up after a few tries. 

"Let me get you guys a bigger coat." Dream huffed. "Nothing fits anymore." George smirked. "Maybe you gotta lay off the treats, our pups are smushed in there with the-" George smirk vanished as he looked at dreams face, tears were forming under his eyes, both of them were at his side in a heartbeat, He let out a soft whine as he cried. "I know I'm getting fat, and I know I take up a lot of room and I know I'm getting to be the size of a beached whale." 

Sapnap pulled the crying dream closer to him and George took to holding his other side while rubbing his baby bump, sapnap stroked his hair while dream just cried and both Sapnap and George kept repeating sorry. "Hey you're not fat, your pregnant." "Yeah, your beautiful." "your glowing, like a god." "We love you." "Yeah, we love sorry for us being insensitive pricks." "Are you hungry?" "We'll get you anything you're craving." "Do you need some back rubs?" "Belly rubs?" 

Dream had stopped crying at this point and started to let out some light wheezing from the love he was being bombarded with. "I love you guys. Sorry for that." "No, No! We should be the sorry ones." Sapnap nodded. "Yeah, were sorry." Dream finally calmed down. "You know a movie right with pizza sounds amazing." "I'll order the pizza, Sapnap said with a smile. He normally never gaged or made a face at Dreams very odd cravings. "I'll find a good movie for us and make sure your nest is all cozy." George and Sapnap both made the mental note to not tease dream to much


	27. Heat Technoblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno Runs into another Piglin Parent in the Nether

Techno could handle the heat of the nether, this was his homeland after all. As he waddled, he felt the heat rise thought the nether rack he felt so great on his sores hooves but he still had to take a break from waddling, Phil would have a fucking heart attack the moment he finds out he was in the nether, a double heart attack knowing that techno was lost. Techno leaded on a crimson tree, the heat felt great on his sore back but he tensed up the moment he heard Piglins. 

He was in there hunting ground and he knew how territorial they were about their hunting grounds but he was so tired. He huffed as he grabbed a branch but it was too weak to support his weight and it snapped, techno huffed and threw the branch off as the piglins knew he was here. He came face to face with four young preteens, males by the looks of it, first hunt out with mom. speaking of which she came over to see what her cubs had found, she towered over techno as she reached out her hoof, one mother to another. 

Techno took it as she pulled him up with one arm. "This is my hunting grounds." She spoke calmly. Clearly knowing techno was no theat. Techno spoke back. "I know, but I'm lost, I'm looking for a cobblestone path." The piglin nodded and pointed techno towards the way. "Humans built it so be warned." "I know the humans so I have no fear of them." to humans it sounded like growls, grunts and snorts but to other piglins it was a pleasant chat. 

She nodded as she took her cubs feather into the hunting grounds as techno waddled back to where a very panicked Phil was. "Technoblade, oh thank heavens! Out of the Nether! Though that portal! This is no place for an expecting mom!" Techno chuckled. "This is my homeland Phil." "Yes, I know but I rather you take a tour when you're not about to pop!" Techno chuckled as Phil pushed him back into the portal.


	28. Farm Technoblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnant Technoblade tries to farm, brother swoop in to help

Techno hated being pregnant for one simple reason, he has been banned from mannel labor. As his brothers would kill for that he honestly missed it. Farming was his favorite thing to do and the morning Phil had to leave to work in a nearby village for the day he set to work tilling the ground to plant his beloved potatoes he was only half way done tilling the ground before exhaustion took hold because of the cubs. He leaned on his hoe huffing before he spotted a very familiar blond-haired boy running towards the area. 

"Hey, what's the matter? too tired to even till the ground?" Techno just rolled his eyes as his brother continued. "I'm stronger than you now because I can till this whole area without help!" Techno finally caught his breath. "Good for you Tommy. Grab about 5 piglets from the barn and tuck them under your shirt and then try to till this area." Tommys grin vanished as he nervously looked at his older brothers rounded midsection. His shirt was nearly ripping at the seams but he learnt early on to not mention the weight gain as both Wilbur and Phil swooped down to give him lectures every single time. 

Tommy wordlessly grabbed a spare hoe. "I'll help with the other side because I'm a great brother, better then Wilbur." Techno chuckled as tommy began to hoe the other side of the field. The pair plants potatoes and Tommy left to do his other chores as Wilbur stood with his arms crossed and his wings puffed out, he was pulling the disappointed Wilbur look. "Will, I hope you know. That only works on Tommy. To me you look like a grumpy parrot." 

"I'm ignoring that comment." Wilbur huffed. "And, well, I'm still worried about you Techno." "I know." "Your pregnant." "I'm well aware of that one Will." Wilbur opened his mouth to speak but Techno put a hoof up to stop him. "Will, don't even try to start the lecture. I'm aware. I just missed farming." Wilbur sighed. "Maybe I can see if dad will let you use his apart of his greenhouse for farming." 

Techno looked up with a smile on his face. "Really?" Wilbur honestly loved seeing that smile on his brother's face. "Yeah. I'm sure he wouldn't mind and that why you can be doing something you love without as much strain on your body." Techno nodded. "Good point." Techno stomach growled. "Hungry again? We just had breakfast about two hours ago." Techno chuckled. "The cubs want Second breakfast." Wilbur chuckled. "You and your book references. Just you sit down, I'll make second breakfast." 

Techno sat down putting on his reading glasses while reading a book in his chair but he soon dozed off. He awoke a little later with a plate of food beside him his book with a bookmark set to the side with his reading glasses on top of the book and a blanket tossed over him which the blanket had some molded baby feathers sheded on it so techno could tell who gave him the blanket. He smiled as he put a hoof on his swollen stomach. "You guys are going to love your uncles. The younger one is loud and brash but he cares and the big tall one is going to be a little over protective, so just let me know if he annoys you too much." Techno wolved down the meal, it was still a little bit warm which was nice. Life was good.


	29. Sanctury Awesamdude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pregnant Sam finds a new home in the badlands

Sam tried to calm his breathing while he clung to his swollen belly, this was the end for him. Those hunters were going to kill him and his pups. He was trying to escape to safety away those hunters but there was a trap laid out for his pack. He was told to run so he did, he didn't look back as he heard his pack cry out. A hunter's horse walked by his hiding spot, the horse all of sudden got spooked and kicked the rider off who seemed equally spooked. 

"You know you're not meant to be here hunters; this is a Sanctuary from your bloodshed, from you hunting innocent Hybrids." The hunter didn't even get a chance to respond before he was killed. Sam could see a giant demon, at least 9 feet tall walk past his hiding spot, scaring off the other hunters and kills those who didn't flee, even killing a few who did. "They don't enjoy it when the shoes on the other foot huh?" That was a different voice. 

"No Ant but they deserve it and then some." The Demon was looking around. "Come out, we are here to help." Sam didn't response. "We have food and medicine back at our base, it is well hidden, no hybrid hunters can find it." Sam slowly came out of his hiding spot; he felt all the adrenaline leave his body and he started to sob. He lost everyone; he was the only creeper hybrid left of his pack. Same felt the tenderness of the demon's claws as he hugged him and carried him back to their base. It was well hidden but once the pups were born Sam knew that he could make it impossible to find. "Welcome to the Badlands. Your new Sanctuary."


	30. Fake Tears Technoblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream visits Techno to get Tommy but things go south for him

Techno wanted to eat his food in peace before he heard a pounding on his door, He opened it annoyed to come face to face with that green masked Bastard. again. Dream clearly annoyed that the piglin was so far along with a litter he couldn't help dreams plan. Dream eyed his rounded stomach with an annoyed glaze. Even from behind the mask Techno knew what face dream was pulling. Techno huffed annoyed right back at dream, He was still hiding Tommy from the prick and Dream could thank his blessings that Phil was never around when he showed up. "Techno, I know Tommy's here." Techno gave a soft snarl letting dream know to trend carefully with both his actions and his words. 

Dream took three small steps back as he knew even in techno's current condition, he had a lot of fight left in him. "I would like to make sure he's not here." Techno let out another low snarl. "Just me and my food Dream, Leave." Dream leaded a bit to look inside when he spotted the plate. It was a lot of food, but honestly for a 7-foot 8-inch tall Pregnant piglin it was most likely just a snack. Dream then smirked under his mask hoping to push techno's buttons. "Looks like that's enough food for a small army, are you sure Tommy's not with you." 

But techno did something dream didn't expect, let out a soft whine akin to a scared Piglin cub and dream saw some tears weld up in techno's eyes. Thats when he heard the flutter of wings and someone landing right behind him, Dream knew in that moment why Phil had the nickname the angel of death. "Hello dream." His smile just remained the same as he greeted him, Phils eyes were closed and there was a fake cheerful tone as he greeted the man. 

He opened his eyes and Dream could tell the man was out for blood for making his son cry. "I'll give you once chance Dream to leave and to not come back." Dream looked at the piglin to see a smirk but before he could point it out Phil was in front of techno using his wings to shield him like he was a cub. even though he could be easily seen over the man's wings. "Five...." Phil started to count and dream pointed to Techno's smile but when Phil turned around Techno was making a face akin to an upset cub. "Four." Phil continued "You fucker Techno!" Dream yelled as he ran off, Phil shot an arrow right in the masked dreams ass for that. 

Phil turned around to his son who he gave his actually smile towards. "Hey, don't listen to him. Hes just a cunt. Your still my big strong handsome cub." Phil reached up to hug techno around the neck stroking his long hair. Techno purred and stomped his right hoof when Phil started to starch behind his ears.


	31. Growing Schlatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puffys dealing with a pregnant Schlatt

Puffy felt the warm sunlight hit her face as she yawned and stretched. Today felt like it was going to be a good day. Then she heard a crash coming from her brothers' room "Puffy!" He yelled out. She quickly got out of bed and rushed towards his room, He was on the floor, his bedsheets and blanket pulled down with him. Puffy gave a heavy sigh as he took Schlatts one hoof and pulled him up. She struggled a bit and had to loop her other arm across his back to help pull him up but it was not that hard for her. Schlatt was huffing and trying to catch his breath. 

Thier goat hybrid bodies could only handle two little ones at the most, Schlatt had four, double the amount that would make for an easy pregnancy. Honestly Puffy already had plans to track down the asshole who sipped a fertility potion in her brother's coffee, and she had plans to lecture Schlatt once he had the little ones about why you don't go out drinking after being drugged, no matter if the potion had an effect or not but for now, she had to focus on her pregnant brother's health. 

She sat him back down on the bed as he sighed. "Thanks Puff." She nodded looked at Schlatt, none of his shirts or sweatshirts seamed to fully fit over the bump she could always see some of the skin which was red and had stretch marks, some new stretch marks over the older faded ones, Schlatt was much easier to deal with when he was pregnant with just Tubbo, now she had that nagging fear if she left him alone, he could fall and get hurt, He had no one but her to help him, the only other person in the house was Tubbo and he was only four. 

She grabbed Schlatt the new sweatshirt she bought him. He frowned at the size on the tag but put it on anyway, it fit over the huge baby bump. "Well, I'll be damned...." He mumbled to himself. "I'm honestly surprised they didn't put a whale on the tag." Puffy shushed him. "Don't talk about yourself like that. Your 7 months pregnant with four lambs, you're not fat." "No, you right. I'm not fat, I'm huge." "Schlatt stop it." "It's true Puff, I can't see my hooves, Tubbo keeps looking at my baby bump like it's a second moon, I eat you outta house and home, my balance is just gone at times, I fucking get winded going across your house." 

"Your 7 months pregnant with four lambs and fine, yes, your big but you're also carrying four babies and if you weren't big, I would be worried about their health. but sense your huge as you want to put it, I know that their healthy. and eating me out of house and home, you did that when you were pregnant with Tubbo. I managed. this time is no different." Puffys hands were on his hips as she lectured Schlatt. He just gave a soft chuckle. "I get it Captain." Schlatts stomach growled as the lambs inside stirred and kicked, wanting breakfast. 

Puffy offered Schlatt her hoof, he used his bedframe to pull himself up, he honestly towered over his sister when he stood up, she still helped escort him into the living room where his son Tubbo was watching cartoons. The moment he saw Schlatt settle on the couch he climbed over to him, his little tail wagging. He was standing on the couch. "Daddy look at my drawing of our family!" He held up a drawing of their family. Of course, Tubbo drew a circle around him. "Thats your tummy." Schlatt gave a smile and a nod though he was dying from embarrassment on the inside. "There's Aunt Puffy and Aunt Niki holding hands." Schlatt smiled. and tubbo pointed to the stick figure in the middle. "Thats me." Schlatt smiled. "I love it my little bumblebee. It's great. it's a masterpiece" 

Tubbo grinned and giggled. "Thanks Daddy." "Your welcome Tubbs." Puff brought of a plate stacked up with a lot of pancakes. and it was placed in front of Schlatt while the smaller plate with the pancake cut up was placed in front of Tubbo. "Thanks Puff." "You're welcome Schlatt. I made more if your still hungry after that."Schlatt mumbled about how she gave him a mountain of pancake he won't be hungry for more but after he finished them, he got up for a second helping. Puffy only gave him a smile which Schlatt knew she was teasing him.


	32. Traitor Eret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur finds a sick Pregnant Eret

Eret was a traitor, labeled so by President Wilbur Soot, being a traitor was a death sentence, but she didn't betray L'manburg for power or wealth. He betrayed L'manburg for its people, people she cared about. Their lives would be spared and the war would end with them getting thier land if only he played along. But she was lied too. Tricked, their promise for shelter and food was also a lie. She sat under a tree hiding from the rain, he was heavily pregnant now and quite hungry. Dream tossed them aside like trash the moment he lost. 

She heard a horse running by, a very familiar banner was on her back as the horse stopped. Eret didn't even bother looking up at thier would be killers face. They were a traitor and traitors died, cold, hungry, muddy and alone. But there was no blade. No Axe. No weapon. Just a soft calling of their name, like they were a ghost. "Yes?" He responded back weakly. She had no fight. They felt two arms wrap around them carrying them somewhere. She passed out on the way. 

She was dazed and half-awake when she heard voices. "And I just found them like this, Just I couldn't do it. Dream used her just like a fucking toy. I started L'manburg to protect people from the monster's wraith, He was no traitor, Just a puppet." Wilbur voice was full of rage and venom. A soft gentle voice spoke. "I know, from what I can tell it's been at least 2 days sense she's had a full meal and shelter." Eret hear a snarl come from Wilbur as the walls shook. Meaning he hit the wall. "How could I have been so fucking stupid?! He was pregnant, I knew he was and I just didn't think that.... I should have known he would target her...." "Will Its okay. She'll be better in no time. But you better leave to let me work." 

Niki gave Eret a kind smile looking in their eyes. "Will couldn't tell you were up. And just so you can relax, you have been fully pardoned by Wilbur. Your safe. Welcome back home to L'manburg."


	33. Hidden Awesamdude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ponk makes a discovery

Ponk had a plan to get back at Sam for his thievery, it was a simple prank. Replace Fran collar with an I owe you note. He hasn't seen the creeper hybrid in several months but he knew where he lived, he easily sneaked into the creeper hybrids home. Sam wasn't one to organized that well but once Ponk walked in, it was spotless and everything had a proper chest. "What did this imposter do to my Sam?" Ponk mumbled softly to himself as he looked for Fran, He spotted her in Sam's room she seemed to be guarding Sam's bed. 

Ponk tried to slip in quietly to take her collar but she growled once Ponk got close causing him to jump back. Fran was normally super friendly; he was confused on what made her growl that's when he looked at the bed. Sam had built a nest out of blankets and pillows which he normally did when sick or recovering from an injury. Ponk remembered the one time he got hurt and Sam built him a nest and dragged him into it. 

Ponk moved closer to the nest to see Sam fast asleep, Ponk was very careful searching for the entrance as he didn't want to mess up the little nest. He knew how much it upset Sam every time his nest was ruined. Ponk hated those sad whines. It honestly was a heartbreaking sound so he took extra care to make sure nothing was ruined. Fran seemed to have calmed down at his presence but she was watching him like a hawk. Ponk found the entrance and peeked inside. It was hoping to himself it was just a sick Sam as he couldn't stand the slight or smell of creeper blood. Instead, he was meet with a very pregnant Sam. 

Ponk just grabbed the sheet at the entrance tighter as he kept himself from making any loud noise as to not wake Sam. Sam's stomach looked like a creeper right before they blew up, Ponk could see little movements of life in the large bump, fully confirming that Sam was pregnant. He did the math. Sam had to be due but that wouldn't make sense. He had to be 5 months. And if he was 5 months.... Oh god that a whole litter of Creeper babies. Ponk carefully as he could put the sheet back just like Sam left it before he fainted on the ground. 

Ponk awoke to being in the nest and a worried Sam hoovering over him. "I'm going to be a dad. Your pregnant Sam." Ponk sounded dazed still. "How many?" "Ponk are you okay?" Sam asked super concerned over ponk being passed out right in front of his nest. "I will be I just need to know how many!" Sam flinched a bit at Ponks yelling. "I'm sorry Sam but how many." "six pups." "six..." Ponk sounded out of breath and in disbelief. "A whole litter. 6 little ones. Half a dozen. babies. in you. right now." "Yup." Ponk finally looked over towards Sam. 

"Do you need anything? Hungry? thirsty? are you in pain?" Sam gave a soft smile. "I'm good Ponky. I just missed you." "Thats why you kept stealing all my stuff!" Sam gave a sheepish nod. "Well, I'm better than some sweatshirt. So, feel free to keep me in here." Same cuddled up to Ponk. "I like that idea." He started to purr loudly, making that hissing noise. Ponk smiled as he missed that noise.


	34. Hospital Eret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eret And Niki have a small chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a part 2 to Traitor

Niki heard shifting from the bed behind her, she turned around to see Eret, He was dressed in a hospital gown with an iv in her arm and a very rounded stomach. She reached up to her face to check for her sunglasses frowning as they were not on her face. "Niki, as much as I'm thankful for your help, where are my sunglasses?" Niki frowned as she knew Eret would not like her answer. She knew how much her good friend hated their eyes. or lack there was. 

"That night when Wilbur found you, they had a crack in them which they broke into two. Fundy is trying to fix them for you. Hes being extra careful." Eret nodded. "So, when are they coming to put cuffs on me?" "What?" "You know what I mean Niki, I'm betrayed all of you and I know Wilbur would never kill me, especially now but thier has to be some form of punishment." "No." "Not even a trial?" Eret asked somewhat in shock. "Not even a trial, Wilbur understands you were used by Dream, Hes still upset at your betrayal. We all are but were not going to punish you for one lapse in judgement." 

Eret felt some tears of relief fall and Niki hugged them. "Aww, it's okay Eret." "Thank you, Niki, For everything." Niki smiled. "No problem." Just then a young fox boy handed Eret their sunglasses. they were fixed but had one new detail. A little crown sticker on the left conner of them. "You must be Fundy. Thank you." The kid nodded as he darted off while the pair continued to have a nice chat while planning on what to do once Eret gets discharged


	35. Travel Buddies Technoblade + Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Techno come to visit there British friends with some extra luggage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is real life so if you don't like, Skip.

Plane ride sucked, they sucked even more when your 7 months pregnant and flying to another country, they were the worse when your travel companion was just as equally pregnant. Techno was eating another sandwich he brought along, the twins only giving flutters of movements. Dream looked towards his own baby bump, triplets who were fast asleep before he looked back at his pregnant friend. 

"Does Phil or Wilbur know about...them?" Dream asked softly motioning towards Techno baby bump "Nope. Cuz if they did, I would get told to stay in America. Get resting and playing Minecraft until they pop out. So, you'll get to see an old man have a heart attack. And Wilbur will treat me like I'm made of glass." Techno chuckled as he had a feeling his good friends were going to scold him and panic over his wellbeing. "Does George know?" Dream nodded. "Hes aware but not how far along." Techno just chuckled softly. "Vlog title, we gave out friends and boyfriend a heart attack." Dream chuckled softly. "Yeah, Sapnap didn't want me traveling at all. He looked like he was just about to faint when he saw you were pregnant too." 

Techno gave a chuckle and they both talked about their pregnancies until the plane landed, it was dark outside and not a lot of people. Techno grabbed their carry-on stuff as he could reach it better as the two waddled off, Phil who was half asleep next to his wife shot up like a rocket and out of his seat the moment he saw the bump on Techno. "Holy shit mate!" He quickly took the bags out of Techno's hands just trying his best no not say anything about Technos size. "You and Dream sit; I'll get your guy's stuff." Techno chuckled. "Phil, I got it. I been sitting for hours already." Phil sighed and sat dream and Technos carry-on by his wife. Krista gave a thumbs up. "Already but if you two get tired at any point, just sit." 

Phil grabbed with technos and dream bags and took them towards a waiting area where Krista moved too with their stuff. Phil eyed the very pregnant dream. "I don't feel like leaving you alone in the airport dream, not until I see George." Dream chuckled softly. "I get that but he might have slept though his alarm. again." Dream called George and right before it could go to voicemail George picked up. "I am soo sorry, I'm on my way dream! You must think I'm an awful boyfriend, which I am for leaving you alone in the airport!" Dream wheezed. "George relax, Please." 

Once George got there, he had no composer. "Holy Shit, I knew you were pregnant but your huge! Jesus Sapnap can make a football player." Dream started to wheeze at Georges comment holding up three fingers which caused George to get louder. "THREE?! Your pregnant with triplets?! I'm going to kick Sapnaps ass for letting you travel while so pregnant! I could have come to America!" Phil looked at the pregnant techno. "That goes fer you too. Me, Krista and Will could have come to America to see you. What do you have to for yerself?" Techno held up a part of his pretzel as a peace offering. "Just didn't want to make you guys go through all that for just one white boy with glasses." Phil declined the pretzel. "A very pregnant white boy who I now feel like I should keep here seeing how close you are." Techno had taken a large bite. "I'm only 7 months, doc cleared me for flying. Its twins if you were goin ask why my stomach so big." Phil honestly was thinking on how to phrase it nicely about the size being too big for 7 months until techno added that last part. "This is going to be a very interesting 2 weeks." Both Phil and George mumbled to themselves


	36. Stuck Badboyhalo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad gets stuck, Skeppy comes to his rescue

Bad huffed as the litter squirmed while he was moving trying to get comfortable. The demon normally could nap anywhere in their home but with 6 pups taking up room Bad needed a lot of cozy spots. Skeppy had to build a pretty big home to fit Bad into seeing how Hes 9 feet tall and 6 inches and he wanted bad to be able to stand up tall Which the demon could still just he had a litter making it even hard for Skeppy to stay on their shared bed. Some mornings he awoke with Skeppy just sleeping on the floor. 

Bad finally made a cozy nest on the ground by a sunlight spot, his favorite place to nap but he was missing one thing, pre nap snacks. He waddled in to the kitchen look for something. "Are you guys craving something sweet or salty?" Bad patted his stomach as he got a craving some cholate pretzels. "Both then." He grabbed the big tin of them and left the kitchen but there was one slight issue. He tried to go through the doorway sideways, He got stuck. 

"Skeppy!" He whined out his mate's name. He heard heavy footsteps above him moving fast downstairs. Sometimes all it took was a loud whine with no name to get Skeppy to come running, Skeppy could see the issue right away and he made a mental note to make the doors wider next time Bad went out of the house. "I got you Bad." Skeppy used his foot to push the doorway enough to free the pregnant demon. Bad looked down smiling at Skeppy. "My hero~" He purred while kissing Skeppy on top of his head while waddling off to his makeshift nest with his snack. 

Skeppy gave a soft smile as he loved those kisses from Bad. "Maybe I shouldn't make the doorframes wider if I get kisses like that.... But Bads whines are awful to hear.... Make the doorways wider and get more cholate pretzels." He continued to talk to himself about ways to be the best mate while Bad was pregnant.


	37. Thunderstorm Schlatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt comforts little Tubbo and gets something to eat

Tubbo started to climb into Schlatts bed, the thunder was loud and it caused him to grab his ears to try to help block out the sound. He climbed under Schlatts arm grabbing the older goats own ears causing the snoring to stop as Schlatt was rudely awaken by Tubbo. "Hey bumblebee. What's the matter?" He softly cooed. Tubbo cried as he snuggled up to Schlatt. "Thunders loud and scary." Schlatt rubbed his back. "I know Bud." Schlatt began to sing a lullaby to Tubbo to put him back to sleep 

Schlatt waddled down the hall with a sleeping tubbo as he tucked him back in, playing some lullaby music from Tubbos radio before hearing his stomach growl and waddling downstairs for a snack, he soon spotted a very sleepy Puffy still in her PJs. Schlatt towered over his sister. "Schlatt, its midnight, what are you doing?" "Making mac and cheese, the twins are hungry." Puffy yawned. "Alright but you gotta clean up your mess." She reached up and patted Schlatt baby bump. "4 more weeks til I get to be an auntie for the second time. This time with two babies." Schlatt smiled. "I swear my kids are going to be spoiled rotten." "I'm giving them anything we didn't have and then some." Schlatt gave a soft smile. "Thanks Puff." 

Schlatt continued to make the mac and cheese. "Ugh, it smells good, I want some now." "Me and the girls get the first bowl." "Sure." When Schlatt was done he just took the pot and the stirring spoon. "Wha-" "First bowl is mine." "Oh, you smartass, you earned it." Schlatt chuckled as he ate. Puffy had a large grin on her face.


	38. Cams Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap keeps his cam off to not expose a pregnant Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real life so if you don't like, skip.

Sapnap has not turned his webcam on sense moving in with Dream, most guessed it was to not expose Dream's face on camera which was half true. The other half was the massive baby bump Dream was sporting. quadruplets, Sapnap was playing mostly single player games on stream so he could easily pause it and tend to Dreams needs without upset teammates or upsetting chat too much, a few times he played multiplayer games he had many excuses at the ready. George and their closest friends knew when to tell Sapnap they were streaming as to not expose Dream's condition. 

George and Sapnap had playful fights on whose babies' dream were carrying but, in the end,, they didn't care who as long as he was healthy and happy. Sapnap was talking to George on the webcam. "You know they have to be Texan, seeing how Dream has been craving BBQ meat all the time." George giggled. "Well Dreams been drinking a lot of tea so they could be British." The pair giggled. "But in all seriousness, I was talking to the doctor about that, she said it's rare but twins' triplets etc. can have different fathers if the hanky panky was done within two days of the first hanky panky." "Hanky Panky? use grown up terms. 69ed." George giggled at his own joke but he was honestly happy thier was a chance that both Sapnap and he could be the dads. 

Dream waddled holding a plate of ribs Sapnap and George smiled. "Have a good nap?" "I did, thanks for not screaming at a horror game like yesterday." Sapnap chuckled. "Yeah, sorry about that." George pouted. "I can't wait the two weeks anymore, Sapnap gets all the snuggles with you dream I don't." Dream gave George a smile. "It will be over and gone before you know it George but you might want to keep that webcam off for the first few days you come over." "Why?" "Cuz I'm going to make you wish you were back in England to avoid my clingy ass." "I want to cuddle you so I'm not going to care if you hang off me like a clingy pregnant Koala." Dream chuckled. "True."


	39. Claimed Technoblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pregnant Techno gets picked up by A piglin bastion. Phil has to help him.

Techno knew that he needed mushrooms for a few potions he needed to brew in the upcoming months, so he had waddled down to the nether, as much as it panicked Phil to no end Techno knew most Nether creatures saw him as one of them. He soon wandered fairly far into the Nether when he spotted a Piglin bastion, he froze, Hes only been one with Phil and those piglins did not take kindly to Phil being near it much less being inside one. He knew these was where his kind hid their treasures and raised their young, he could see the large guards looming overhead, making him feel protective of his bump as he put his one free arm over his swollen midsection. 

Two of those brutes came down, they were a head taller than Techno, and they could easily overpower him in this state, he let out a low warning snarl his arm tighting around his own bump. The brutes held up their hooves to show techno they were not bearing weapons; they meant no harm. "Where your clan?" One Piglin spoke. "In the outer world." Techno replied. "Humans." The other piglin spoke. Techno nodded. "Not full humans, they are all winged humans." "So, disowned by normal humans." Techno nodded. "Yeah, a lot of normal humans dislike them." 

"You will stay with us until one of your clanmates claims you." Techno knew he didn't have a choice as Piglins were very protective of any of their kind when they're expecting. Whether or not said Pregnant Piglin was in their clan. Techno felt the two Piglin brutes escort him deeper into the bastion. He soon caught the heavy scent of pregnant Piglins and young cubs. Techno had some memories of a place like this one, it wasn't as big or well built. he carried the scent of humans and the over world so most of the expecting piglins and cubs avoided him, ever more seeing how he didn't care the scent of any of thier clan members but the heavy scent of pregnancy eased the other piglins knowing that Techno was no threat to them. 

Techno was slightly annoyed with his kind sometimes. he understood their values but sometimes they really inconvenience him. He had to text Phil to claim him from a piglin bastion. He was going to give this man an early heart attack. 

Technoblade Minecraft: Phil, I need some help  
Techno was really hoping that he didn't give his father a heart attack right there. 

Philza Minecraft: What do you guys need? Food? Are you in pain?  
Techno sighed as his father was going to go off on a rant if he didn't stop him. 

Technoblade Minecraft: No I just need you to pick me up from A piglin Bastion  
No response for a while, yup, Philza minecraft is dead. 

Philza Minecraft: Cords, now. 

Techno gave him the cords having a feeling that Phil was going to stir up some trouble so he got up and started to waddle towards the upper floors, most Piglins gave a soft nod towards him. Moving out of his way. Mothers and Cubs were more important than gold in their culture. Soon he heard the sound of angry piglins arguing with Phil who was not so kind while he spoke back to them in piglin. Techno was stopped by a few of the guards, they didn't want him near the fighting. Techno sighed heavily. "Thats my Clan leader, hes claimed me as his cub." The guards let techno go and the moment Phil spotted techno he rushed over to him to make sure he was okay and that techno wasn't hurt. The piglins relaxed slightly knowing that this pregnant Piglin was in good hands


	40. Giant Badboyhalo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy thinks to himself about his very tall, pregnant demon boyfriend

Skeppy was used to being small to everyone he meets, coming to some people's knees and sometimes if their shorter their thighs. He honestly had gotten used to being loud and annoying to get folks to notice him, most people paid him little to no mind, calling him a fly, or a flea. the first person to notice him was a demon who everyone had their eyes on due to his massive height, He only came up to his ankle a little above his ankle but surely the demon could just crush him without even noticing him but the demon noticed him and would scoop him up all the time. They soon became fast friends and then mates even faster. 

Now Skeppy laid on top of a mountain of his making. Bad was heavily pregnant with his pups, he wasn't even fully sure how he managed that. Bad was just as confused but overjoyed as well when he found out the pups moved slightly underneath him, he had a feeling the pups were going to be as big as he was when they born and that they would come to Bads height. maybe a little shorter but still just as giant as his mate and he was so happy about it 

Skeppy felt one of the pups shift and then he felt a small kick that knocked him off, Bads ears twitched slightly in his sleep but he didn't wake up at Skeppy being kicked off Bad stomach, he had to climb to get back on top of his place, He happily laid back on top of bad and the pups with a purr. He was excited for the litter; he was happy to add to his family. Even if it meant bring more giant demons into the world. Or the end of the world but for now he was happy as can be.


	41. News Awesamdude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam Finds out hes pregnant and tells his adopted Son Tommy

Sam held the little stick in his hand, he had no idea that such a small device should bring him so much worry and joy, and embarrassment. Running into your ex-boyfriend while buying a few pregnancy tests was not how Sam though his morning would go but here he was, He grabbed some toilet paper and wrapped all five of the tests up before heading to the hotel Construction site. 

Sam Nook looked up at Sam. “I sense multiple people coming to the site.” Tommy looked up. “It's just dad. Hes gotta fix your sensors Nook.” Sam just realized he could have saved both money and embarrassment if he just went to the hotel site. He sighed softly to himself “Hey Tommy, want to go out to McPuffy’s for lunch?” Tommy grinned. “Hell yeah!” Tommy said while grabbing his backpack. 

Sam bought a meal for himself and Tommy. Tommy was stuffing his face with a burger. “Tommy. I know what to make the spare room at house now.” Tommy nodded with his mouth full. “It's going to become a nursery...” Tommy gasped with delight. “Is Fran pregnant?!” Sam gave a soft chuckle. “No Sorry to disappoint. I’m pregnant.” Tommy face lit up with a huge grin. “That's even better! I’m going to be a big brother! I’m no longer going to be the youngest on the server!” He ran over and hugged Sam. He was happy that Tommy was so excited. He had nothing to worry about.


End file.
